Soy una esposa para la SOCIEDAD DyS
by Adileyne
Summary: Al principio su matrimonio estaba en su mejor momento, al tener un hijo cambio la vida de ambos, más de Darién el no estaba preparado para ser padre y cuando nació estaba seguro en trabajar muy duro para darle todo. Su trabajo ha hecho que su hijo no lo vea casi y logrando su matrimonio se destrozara para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Psicosis**

**Al cumplir los dieciocho años, ya sabía lo que quería… crecer profesionalmente y mi vida estaba segura en no. Enamorarme. Me equivoque a los veintidós años, me enamore perdidamente de un hombre, que hizo perder mi cordura y dejar mi vida como la tenía planeada… convertirme en su esposa, solo pasara satisfacer su necesidad de hacerme suya, a los pocos años me di de cuenta el peor error que puede cometer, sin contar que me llevo por el medio a mi hijo armando de solo cinco años que aun no entiende porque su padre jamás está en casa… atentamente Serena Chiba**

**Casarme no estaba en mis planes, pero conocer a serena me volvió loco, su manera de ser y sobre todo lo independiente que es… solo me basto una noche para darme de cuenta es la mujer adecuada para ser mi esposa, al principio me encantaba tenerla en mi cama… el peor error fue enterarme que iba ser padre, no es que me negara hacerlo, cuando nació sentí una responsabilidad demasiado grande y tener el deber de darle todo para que no le falte nada económicamente, lamentablemente mi trabajo ha impedido que mi relación y ser padre ha destruido lo poco que le logrado, quiero un futuro mejor para armando, a veces ella no lo entiende. La intimidad se apago y delante de la sociedad solo fingimos que estamos bien, en nuestra casa somos dos extraños... atentamente Darién Chiba**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo # 1

Mansión Chiba Tsukino

— Armando por favor.- grito su tía setsuna quien miraba al pequeño como estaba corriendo por toda la sala sin querer obedecerla – cuando llegue Darién te voy acusar – amenazándolo

Armando se detuvo y miro a su tía con ojos desafiante

— ¡Papá, nunca esta! – dicho esto salió corriendo, para su habitación

Setsuna se sintió muy mal, sabía que su hermano muy poco estaba en casa y decirle eso al niño, sintió como una bruja mala, subió las escaleras para encontrar a su sobrino, para más dolor… estaba llorando

— Lo siento, armando.- ella acercándose a él – no quería, decirlo… tía a veces es una bruta.

— Perdonada.- abrazándola y mirándola – papá nunca esta y cuando esta… mamá llora mucho – triste – ¿Por qué, papá? Le hace daño – abrazándola con fuerza

— No le hace, daño.- ella acariciándole el cabello – solo están pasando por un mal momento – trato de sonreírle

— Ojala, que pronto mamá sonría.- él suspirando

— ¡Adivinen, quien llego! – hotaru disfrazada de payasita – vamos alegarle la vida a mi sobrino, ¡hermoso!

Setsuna y armando comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

— ¿Qué? – ella sin entender

— Estás fea.- su sobrino riéndose sin parar

— ¡Oye! – Haciéndose la ofendida – lo hago por ti

En club de beneficencia

— Debes de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.- le comenta Rey a su amiga, serena… tiene casi tres años conociéndolos, ellas se hicieron muy amigas.

— Bueno, tengo al esposo más guapo del mundo y me hace la mujer mas dichosa sobre la tierra.- serena mintió con aquella normalidad, antes odiaba mentir… su esposo le había enseñado como hacerlo sin ella estar de acuerdo - ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Nicolás? – voz baja para que nadie la escuchara

— Fatal.- ella seria – cada vez, estamos peor – dolida – se comprometió con esmeralda, su familia no quiere que se case con una mujer que solo es abogada y no tiene una familia de dinero

— Amiga.- serena triste – yo te voy ayudar – sonriendo

— Amor.- Darién acercándose y mirándola – creo que es hora de irnos.

— Aun son las diez.- ella mirando su reloj pulsera – armando, lo están cuidando tus hermanas. Quedemos un poco más – pidió, muy poco estaba con una verdadera amiga

— Mañana hay trabajo.- recordándole, no iba a dejar de trabajar por estar en una fiesta – vámonos

Ella suspiro frustrada y quería gritarle, no podía hacerlo y menos delante de tantas personas

— Bueno, amiga.- ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos veremos pronto.

— Cuídate serena y le envío muchos besos a armando de mi parte.- ella sonriendo

— Se los daré.- ella alegre y alejándose con su marido

Los esposos, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, ella se subió después que el abrió el auto para que subiera y al hacerlo. Cerro la boca no dijo nada, cuando llegara a casa le diría todo lo que sentía, estaba cansada de su amor hacia el trabajo y le importaba muy poco sus sentimientos. Iba para seis años de casada y estaba arrepintiéndose de todos los años que estaba a su lado, lo único bueno es su hijo armando que es un niño encantador y iluminaba su vida día a día.

Darién estaba muy serio no sabía que decirle, estaba seguro cuando llegaran a su casa, serena pelearía con él. Podía verlo en sus ojos por medio de la ventana. Estaba arto de escucharla, estaba cansado de sus reclamos. Prefería estar lejos de ellos que estar cerca de su mujer e hijo

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

— Es hora de irnos.- setsuna mirando a su hermana menor – Darién llegara en cualquier momento

— Sí.- dándole un beso en la frente – sueñes con los angelitos, armando

— Gracias tía.- el niño sonriendo

— De nada bombón.- alejándose y cerraron la puerta

Las hermanas salieron de la habitación y en eso sintieron la puerta que se abría

— Hola.- su hermano, mirándolas - ¿y cómo se porto?

— De maravilla como siempre.- serena entrando – no se para que, haces esa pregunta

— Sere, tiene razón.- sonriendo hotaru

— Vamos.- setsuna alejándose de ellos y jalando a su hermana mayor

La pareja se despidieron y entraron a la casa subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, serena cerró la puerta

— Porque eres así.- exploto serena – como te atreves a preguntar semejante estupidez, ni si quieras… conoces a tu hijo

— Se que los niños, pueden llegar hacer terribles.- el mirándola

— Armando no lo es.- frenética – es un niño, que ni si quiera se siente en la casa. ¡Qué demonios, vas a saber si nunca estás aquí! – Quitándose el vestido – no sé, para que pelear contigo, es como hablarle a una pared – girándose para que no viera sus senos y tomando una bata, para entrar al baño. Cambiarse

Darién suspiro y se quito la corbata, no soportaba la misma situación de hace tres años para acá, desde que serena comenzó a discutir para que estuviera en casa, nada mejoraba los primeros meses la intimidad era increíble, ahora nada de eso. Tenían un año y medio sin tocarla, ella tampoco lo buscaba a él… intento tener una amante, serena tampoco se lo merecía. Solo estaban pasando por un mal momento, se decía así mismo. Para no darse cuenta de la realidad.

Ella se cambio de ropa y prefirió entrar a la habitación para acostarse a dormir, solo lo soportaría unos días y después se iría nuevamente a otro país. Solo estaba con ella por dos semanas y los demás días en otros países para ver como seguía sus empresas. Ella era socia de él al morir su padre le dejo todas las empresas a ella, estaba tan enamorada que las unió en sociedad con su esposo. Ahora la empresa se llamaba Chiba Tsukino, dueños de las empresas de perfumes "Diva" para damas y caballeros. Al principió no fue fácil pero ahora son conocidos mundialmente, como la marca número uno. Se sentía orgullosa por él, no entendía su afán de seguir trabajando si tenía todo, una hermosa casa… una familia hermosa. No entiende lo que quiere en realidad.

Él se cambio de ropa y se acostó en la cama, sintió el peso de su mujer alado

— Serena.- con suavidad

— ¿Qué? – con voz áspera

— Podemos, llevar la fiesta en paz.- cansado de pelear con ella

— Eso depende de ti.- ella volteándose y cerrando los ojos

Darién tenía ganas de abrazarla, se contuvo sentía el deseo de besarla y hacerle el amor… la última vez que lo intento, serena parecía una muñeca, ni si quiera la veía disfrutar de sus caricias. Ese momento no la busco más, hasta ahora que quería besarla sin nadie que los estuviera mirando, como si fuera de verdad… no lo hizo

Horas después

Armando había despertado temprano, diana la sirvienta le preparo al niño un delicioso sanguis con jamón y queso, un vaso de jugo de mora

— Gracias nana.- niño risueño

Darién se acerco a la mesa y se sentó, miro a su hijo como estaba disfrutando de su comida

— Buenos días.- él mirándolos

— Buenos días señor.- diana sonriéndole a su niño – Ustedes cada día se parecen más – ella risueña, ella cuando trabajaba con los chiba, Darién tenía casi diez años y ella apenas era un adolecente en ese entonces, se sintió muy triste cuando murieron sus anteriores jefes. Trabajando para ellos conoció a zafiro es su actual esposo y padre de su hijo diamante. Ahora veía con amor, al pequeño armando quien se parecía mucho, al niño que conoció por primera vez – no pueden negar que son padre e hijo.

— El no es mi papá.- armando serio y bajando de la silla – mi padre y madre es Serena Tsukino – se fue

Darién y diana quedaron perplejos con las palabras del pequeño niño.

Él estaba helado y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, nunca pensó que las palabras de un niño de cinco años le dolieran tanto… se sentía como la peor basura que puede existir sobre la tierra

Hola aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus Rw A:

flakis

Guest

yesqui2000

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

naiara moon

Nai SD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo # 2

Departamento Hino

Rey se había despertado y aun seguía en la cama, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, unos días estaba feliz con Nicolás y estaban planeando como seria sus vidas juntas… pero no, otra vez su familia no permite que sean felices. La odiaban por no tener una familia de alcurnia.

En eso el timbre la hizo levantarse de la cama, se levanto con ánimos y abrió la puerta ahí estaba el con su cara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Hola Rey. — El mirándola y sonrió – vengo a explicarte, que sucedió anoche

— No quiero, escucharte…. Ayer tú actitud me lo dijeron todo. — ella seria y tratando de cerrar la puerta, el no se lo permitía – déjame nico – desesperada

— No. — muy serio y entrando a la fuerza – eres una inmadura – sacándole la lengua

Rey no puedo evitar reírse y después se puso seria

— Vete, es enserio. Nicolás. — Ella cansada de lo mismo – ¡Estoy harta! Siempre tú familia es lo mismo, nunca haces nada por mi – dolida – tenemos casi cinco años juntos y aun tú familia no me acepta del todo, para completar te vas a casar con ese mujercita.

— Claro que no amor. — Entrando y sonriendo – estás celosita – agarrándola por la cintura y robándole un beso

Rey se zafo

— Déjame. — Furiosa – vete de una maldita vez

— Claro que no. — El sentándose en el mueble – ven para acá – llamándola

Ella rodo los ojos y se fue directo para su habitación, mientras el se reía de la actitud de su novia

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién está furioso, sabía que su mujer le metía cosas a su hijo en la cabeza, ella lo iba a escuchar no permitiría que ella jugara con los sentimientos de su único hijo, salió de la cocina rabioso y se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe sorprendiendo a serena que estaba colocándose un vestido

— ¿Qué pasa? – ella mirándolo y terminando de vestirse

— ¡Eres una bruja!— le grito y cerrando la puerta con seguro, para que su hijo no escuchara nada

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Perpleja y furiosa a la vez — ¿Por qué me dices eso?

— Porque es la verdad, armando me acaba de decir, que eres tú para él su madre y padre. — Estallando de ira – eso no es así, trabajo como un burro para poder darle todo lo que tienen – dolido — ¿Qué soy para él?

Serena se quedo sin saber que decir, nunca pensó que Darién pudieran dolor las palabras de su hijo, prácticamente no sabe que nada de él, solo ha estado en navidad y año nuevo… de resto solo venia dos semanas al mes, cuando lo hace no comporte nada con armando, ni si quiera sabe en qué kínder esta, quien es u maestra…. No sabía nada y estaba ahí peleando celosamente por él.

— Pregúntaselo a tú hijo. — Ella seria – nunca estás con él, en nada, el día del padre soy la única que está con él y comparto todo. Juego futbol y beisbol, debo comportarme con un padre lo hago – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – eres un pésimo padre, el dinero no es todo en el mundo. Ni si quiera eres un esposo, pareciera que solos nos tienes para presumirnos a la sociedad. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres Darién Chiba?

— Soy un hombre, que quiere darle lo mejor a su mujer e hijo. — se defendió

— ¿De qué? – ella soltando una carcajada – solo te necesitamos a ti, jamás dejaras tu trabajo por nosotros. Un día regresaras y nunca nos va a encontrar – rempujándolo para salir de la habitación, dejándolo completamente confundido

Serena salió corriendo a buscar a su hijo, así estaría de dolido que exploto de esa manera, sentía miedo que su hijo cayera en una depresión o fuera peor, odiara a su padre. Lo busco en su habitación y no lo encontró, fue para el jardín ahí estaba jugando con sus juguetes y se acerco a él

— Armando. — sonriéndole y quedo de piedra al ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar – hijo – llena de dolor

— ¿Quiero que se valla? – Levantándose y abrazándola con fuerza – no lo quiero ver más – sollozando

Ella también no puedo evitar llorar, ver a su hijo en este estado la hizo, sentirse muy culpable por hacerlo sufrir por tanto años. Tenía que acabar su matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

En el despacho

Darién se encontraba pensando en las palabras de su mujer e hijo, sabía que se la pasaba mucho tiempo de viaje y se ha perdido casi todo los momentos con serena y armando, no pudo verlo cuando tuvo su primer accidente, cuando se entero viajo para Japón. Su esposo se lo había llevado para la casa de una amiga para pasar el susto, cuando diana le conto todo, se fue…. Cuando se entero que serena se sentía mal, viajo rápidamente, su suegra se la había llevado juntos con el niño. Así como llego se fue de nuevo, en las navidades observaba como su mujer e hijo disfrutaban de los halagos de los demás y se volvió una costumbre no estar en casa, ser informado todos los días por diana, se sentía satisfecho de lo que se enteraba.

El teléfono sonó y el contesto

— Buenas días, casa Chiba Tsukino. — el con formalidad

— Darién. — voz asombrada. El contestara la llamada

— Sí, soy yo. — el perdiendo la paciencia — ¿con quién hablo?

— Soy tu amigo, Andrew. — Sonriendo — ¿y cómo estás?

— Mal, vamos a vernos. — Con rapidez – en el salón Jazz

Andrew sorprendido

— Sí. — el con tranquilidad – nos veremos allá

— Adiós. — cortando y levantándose para irse, a reunir con su viejo amigo. Salió del despacho, y ahí se encontró a su esposa con su hijo en brazos – voy a salir – le informo

— Qué novedad. — ella con brusquedad y subiendo las escaleras

Él suspiro y tomo su chaqueta para irse

Unas horas después

Darién le conto todo a su amiga en los últimos años que había dejado a serena y su hijo por su trabajo, Andrew lo escucho atentamente y lo miro con seriedad

— Amigo, ¿estás loco? – sin poderlo creer, lo conocía pero jamás pensó que se obsesionara con el trabajo y desplazar a su familia – serena es una mujer valiosa, ese pequeño es una maravilla de niño – atónito

— Lo sé. — Este tomando un sorbo de café – quiero que tengan lo mejor – seriedad

— El, dinero no es todo en la vida. — Rudeza – te estás comportando como tú padre

El no dijo nada, en parte era cierto. Su padre nunca estuvo para él, desde que nacieron sus hermanas le daba más amor a ellas que a él y su madre casi siempre estaba en lo suyo… en cambio serena es una excelente madre que esta siempre pendiente de armando y también de él. ¡Demonios!

— Ayúdame, a conquistar a mi esposa. — mirándolo con seriedad

Andrew suspiro

— Vamos a intentarlo. — Serio – una mujer dolida, es muy peligrosa.

— ¿Y porque lo dices? – mirándolo con seriedad

— Bueno, es que se ve que serena esta, que no aguanta un poco más y por lo que medio de conto, mi esposa… ayer tenía cara de no irse, ¿y tú, siempre llevándotela sin preguntarle si, deseaba quedarse o irse?

Él se le quedo mirando y se quedo pensando un buen rato.

— Creo que tienes razón. — Soltó de repente – no puedo perderla, es la mujer adecuada para mí.

— Otro error. — Andrew mirándolo con seriedad – se que te cásate con serena, porque estabas deslumbrado con ella. Cierto modo te puedo entender – brusquedad – serena necesita más que un titulo de esposa para la sociedad, ella necesita tu amor… para ser exacto amigo, dejas mucho de que desear.

— Deja de acuchillarme. — Tomando otro sorbo de café – me siento, como un desgraciado…

— Lo eres en cierto punto. — Tomando un poco de limonada, notando la furia de su amigo en sus ojos – acuérdate que tengo esposa un hijo.

Darién soltó un largo suspiro

— Maldita sea. — Frustrado — ¿desde, cuando mi vida cambio? ¿De esta manera?

— ¿Te lo digo? – suavidad

— No. — Colocándose las manos en su cabeza – tengo que irme – levantándose y sacando su billetera para pagar el café – luego te cuento – él se alejo

— Amigo, tú eres tú propio enemigo. — Andrew suspirando

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba jugando con su hijo por medio de su celular, armando se imaginaba que platicaba con una desconocida y su madre le seguía el juego… disfrutaba escuchar sus carcajadas cuando terminaba su frase y decía

— Soy mamá.

Armando se fue corriendo para su habitación, ella se quedo en la sala y se sentó, su celular sonó de nuevo y ella contesto

— Hola. — ella voz inocente

— Hola. Soy tú novio.— pequeño divertido

— De verdad.— serena haciéndose la sorprendida – eso es imposible tengo esposo – haciéndose la alarmada, escucho la risa de su niño — ¿de qué te ríes, desconocido?

— Te amo.— el con ternura – eres mía

— Yo también te amo.— ella feliz de saber cómo su pequeño, es tan espontaneo con sus sentimientos – eres mi razón de vivir y si no estuviera casada. Estuviera a tu lado – feliz

Mientras ella platicaba con su hijo, no se percato que su esposo estaba detrás de ella

— ¡Eres una infiel! – grito Darién, logrando que ella soltara el celular

— Dar….ien.— ella asustada por el grito y mirando sus ojos llenos de ira, estaba celoso

En departamento Hino

Nicolás no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de rey, cuando se hicieron novios ella coloco muchas reglas y una de ella, no molestarla, menos entrar en su intimidad… siempre la había deseado, ella se negaba a complacerlo.

— Vamos rey.— perdiendo la paciencia – tengo que irme para una junta y tengo casi cinco horas, esperándote – desde la puerta

— ¡Lárgate! – Ella dolida – esto se acabo, búscate otra y déjame ¡En paz!

— Rey te estás, comportando como una niña.— tocándose la cara con frustración – amor, ven. Tenemos que hablar

Rey salió de la habitación y lo miro

— Ya nico.— ella sin ganas de pelear – estoy cansada de lo mismo, siempre tú familia es primero que yo.

— No es así.— desesperado – rey te amo.

— Dejémoslo así.— ella encogiéndose de hombros – vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas. Búscate a otra y yo a otro que me pueda hacer feliz

— Me niego a perderte.— abrazándola — ¡Cásate conmigo! – pidió

Ella se separo de él asombrada

— ¿Estás seguro? – Mirándolo – no quiero, que lo hagas… te sientas presionado

— Para nada.— el mirándola con amor – te amo y punto – besándola y su novia le correspondió de la misma manera

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién estaba que le hervía la sangre, si lo picaba una serpiente ni lo sentiría, como es posible que su mujer lo esté engañado… No se lo merecía, se acerco a ella y la agarro fuertemente de los brazos

— Eres una zorra.— airado — ¿y cómo te, atreves hacerme esto?

— Darién, déjame explicarte…— ella muy nerviosa – no es lo que piensas

— ¡Mami! – Grito el niño desde las escaleras — ¿Por qué me cortaste, la llamada…? El juego estaba muy bueno – el serio con los brazos cruzados – te iba a decir cosas lindas, ¿Qué paso? – mirando a su papá y se molesto en ver esa escena — ¿Qué le haces a mamá? – Salió corriendo y lo rempujo — ¡suéltala!

— ¡Armando! – Serena perpleja – no, hagas eso – sin salir de su asombro, el arrebato que tuvo su hijo con su propio padre – tú padre no me estaba haciendo nada – seria

— Pensé que te estaba lastimando.— el niño abrazándola

Darién miro a serena y se sintió un perfecto idiota

— Lo siento, amor.— levantándose y dándole un beso en los labios – no volverá a suceder – dicho se alejo

Serena no sabía que decir y qué hacer

Horas después

— Buenas noches príncipe.— serena dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente

— Buenas noches, mami.— cerrando los ojitos

Ella apago la luz y encendió la lámpara del sistema solar, se dirigió a su habitación, estaba muy perturbada por la escena de celos que tuvo Darién con ella, pensando que lo estaba engañando… el resto del día no se dirigieron la palabra y se quedaron mirándose nada más, serena le pidió a su hijo que le pidiera perdón por la manera que lo trato. Se sorprendió que Darién le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente como símbolo de aceptar su disculpa, niño quedo como atontado por aquel gesto y casi inmediato, le pidió a su madre lo acompañara a su habitación que dormiría, entro a la habitación y sintió unas manos que la agarraban por la cintura y la giro para quedarse mirándose fijamente

— ¿Qué haces? – ella nerviosa

— Hago, un esposo debe de hacer.— dicho esto la beso de una manera posesiva, logrando que serena quedara con su mente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer y corresponder aquel beso, cuando sintió la lengua de Darién exploraba su boca… sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, no había vuelto a sentir un buen tiempo, se abrazo de él para profundizar el beso, el fue llevando poco a poco hasta la cama, ahí con cuidado la tumbo quedando encima de ella, seguía besándola de manera urgente y posesiva, su esposa le correspondía los besos con la misma entrega que él lo hacía, tuvo que dejar de besarla para poder respirar un poco, luego volverla a besar, serena estaba perdiendo toda la cordura, estaba cediendo y lo peor que ella lo deseaba también, cuando él intenta buscarla prefería ignorarlo, esta vez la tomo por sorpresa, estaba consciente de un arrebato estaría de nuevo en sus brazos, bajo sus besos hacia el cuello, otra mano acariciaba la hermosa piel de su mujer, logrando que ella comenzara a sentir placer, cuando logro quitarle el vestido y dejarla solo ropa interior, serena estaba lista para volver a sus brazos, se separo de ella para quitarse la ropa y solo quedar en bóxer, volvió a besarla para que ella no tuviera tiempo de decir nada… y acabar con aquella magia que estaba perdida. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo, lo beso por todo su cuerpo y le dejo unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello, pectorales como solía hacerle antes, cuando Darién termino de dejarla completamente desnudo, disfruto el cuerpo de su mujer como nunca lo había hecho, beso, mordió, chupo su cuerpo dejándole unos moretones en los senos y abdomen, estaban perdidos en su caricias que ninguno tomo la precaución de cuidarse, cuando Darién entro ella sintió que estaba volviendo a la vida, se sentía como nuevo y lo mejor que era con su serena, no con ninguna mujer. Ella es todo para él, sabía que es egoísta que a veces no le demostraba afecta, siempre estaba para él, la quería como a nadie. Cuando dispersó su semilla en su interior, no puedo evitar seguir besándola y acariciándola.

Serena estaba feliz, de volver a sentir tantas emociones. Que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir, tocar el cielo y volver solo Darién lo hacía. Lo amaba cada vez más, su felicidad se cayó cuando, recordó su actual situación

— Esto no de debió de pasar.— ella seria y mirándolo

— Claro, que debió de pasar.— él agarrándola del brazo y trayéndola a su cuerpo – dejemos el pasado, prometo estar en casa y compartir más contigo y armando – abrazándola

Serena quería creerle, lo abrazo con fuerza y se quedo dormida en sus brazos como solía hacerlo antes

Darién sentía una presión en su pecho de felicidad, no iba a perder a su esposa e hijo… si tenía que luchar contra el mismo, lo haría

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco, iba actualizar temprano, cómo algunas saben (han leído mis fics anteriores) Mañana cumplo un mes que me operan (fueron locales) ayer me paso algo extraño, unas de las heridas, tenía una bolsa de sangre y fui para el médico en la mañana, prácticamente me regaño y me dijo que me había golpeado con algo, para ser sincera no lo recuerdo, pues eso ha hecho que actualice tan tarde. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Gracias por sus rw A:

yesqui2000

Nai SD

naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Serekino Kaoru

michiru222

analang

christydechiba

Magguie Aino

sayuri1707

serenakou1180

elsa


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo # 3

Darién despertó, le encanto ver a su lado a su mujer. Se separo lentamente para no despertarla y darle una sorpresa junto con su hijo armando, se colocó la bata y salió para la habitación de su pequeño. Lo vio muy tranquilo durmiendo y lo movió suavemente para no asustarlo.

— Armando. — Voz tranquila – hijo despierta

— Mmm. — el niño aun dormido

— Soy, papá. — moviendo un poco más

Armando despertó y se sorprendió al verlo ahí

— ¿Qué quieres? – bostezando

Darién sonrió

— Darle una sorpresa a mamá.

— He— incrédulo

— Vamos, cepíllate los dientes. — mirándolo

El niño obedeció sin mucha gracia, se cepillo, se lavo la cara y se reunió con su padre

— ¿Qué sea bueno? – Seriedad – no me gusta, despierten – mirándolo mal

Él se quedo observándolo, hasta en eso se parecían los dos

— Es bueno, para mamá. — sonriéndole

Armando camino, detrás de él. Llegaron a la cocina y diana estaba preparando el desayuno

— Nana. — Él alegre – dame una bandeja con mucha comida, nosotros desayunaremos en la habitación

Diana se asombro, prefirió hacer lo que su niño decía. Le dio una bandeja grande y miro al niño que estaba curioso de lo que su papá iba hacer.

— Bueno, campeón. — caminemos

El niño lo miro mal, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, por su parte lo siguió y ayudo en abrir la puerta. Su mamá no estaba en cama y se imaginaria que estaba en el baño.

— Sere. — Darién llamándola — ¿estás ahí?

— Sí. — respondió ella – saliendo del baño y se quedo quieta al ver la bandeja de comida en la cama, su esposo sonriendo y su hijo alado de él — ¿y qué es esto?

— Nuestro desayuno familiar…— sonriendo – algo nuevo, quiero que lo hagamos los tres juntos, cómo familia

— No va a funcionar. — niño serio

— Sean bueno, con papá. — el mirándolos

— Vamos a desayunar. — ella feliz y sentándose en la cama

— Yo voy al baño. — él

Darién ni se tardo cinco minutos y comenzaron a desayunar, serena le daba la comida a su esposo e hijo, al principio armando estaba celoso, su mamá le estaba dando toda la atención a su padre, verla tan feliz hizo que sus celos se fueran y disfrutara del momento. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que serena se separo de ellos.

— Ya desayunamos, es hora de que este niño. Se prepare a ir al kínder. — ella sonriendo

— No. — Niño haciéndose el berrinchudo – mami, me quiero quedar contigo.

— Hijo, ayer te quedaste conmigo. — ella mirándolo con seriedad – no puedes perder clases.

— No me gusta. — Molestándose y levantándose de la cama – no me gusta, mis compañeros son odioso y muy fresas

Darién estaba observando a su hijo, estaba encantado cómo peleaba por sus derechos siendo tan pequeño, no estaba gritando y lo hacía con aquella calma que lo asustaba.

— Amor, sí no quiere ir. Déjalo en casa. — Mirándolos – tengo una idea – sonriendo – vayamos para el parque

— Sí. — Grito el niño emocionado – voy a cambiarme – salió corriendo

Serena quedo mirándolo cómo iba corriendo y miro a su esposo y sonrió

— Se emociono mucho. — acercándose a él

— Quiero, cambiar por ustedes. — Agarrándola de la mano y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, logrando que se sentara en su regazo – te quiero mucho – besándola y su esposa le correspondió de la misma manera

Una hora después

En el parque numero#10

Armando estaba disfrutando de juego, Darién y serena estaban sentados en la banqueta mirando a su hijo.

— Es un niño, muy inteligente. — el orgulloso

— Demasiado. — Ella sonriendo – es mi mundo

— ¿Y yo? – abrazándola

— Ahorita, no puedo decirte…— leve sonrisa – estamos en proceso de reconciliación

— Eso me dolió. — sinceridad

— Estoy asustada. — Le confesó – tengo miedo, que nos rompas el corazón en mil pesados

— Eso no pasara eso. — Con seguridad – quiero un futuro para los tres

— Darién, no estoy dispuesta a sufrir más. — Ella mirándolo a los ojos – estamos casados por seis años y no pienso que mi vida solo sea apariencias, quiero tenerte a mi lado todas las noches y despertar a tú lado. Nuestro hijo, te necesite en cualquier momento.

— Tranquilízate cariño.- abrazándola – solo pensemos día a día que vamos a vivir

— ¡Mami! – Grito armando – mírame – subiendo en la rueda y poniéndose de pie

Serena se levanto y salió corriendo, lo tomo a su hijo en brazos

— No hagas eso.- asustada

Darién se acerco a su esposa e hijo

— Hijo, eso es peligroso, un giro de otro niño. Te puedes hacer un daño muy grande.- el mirándolo

— Exacto.- su esposa – No lo vuelvas hacer

— Está bien.- el niño - ¿puedo seguir jugando?

— Sí.- ella

Darién y serena se fueron tomados de la mano para sentarse de nuevo, ahí estuvieron un rato mirando cómo su hijo se divertía, unas horas después se fueron a comer un helado, serena aprovecho y le saco muchas fotos a su esposo e hijo con el celular, tener de recuerdo de ese momento.

— Deberíamos irnos.- el niño bostezando

— Vamos.- su madre, mirándolo para cargarlo

— Dejarme hacerlo.- Darién cargándolo y armando se puso tenso – relájate hijo.

Armando asintió con la cabeza y se relajo en brazos de su padre, caminaron por las calles con tranquilidad, serena se detuvo para sacarle una foto los dos juntos y sonrió

— Mami ya.- niño escondiendo su carita en el hombro de su padre

— Es para el recuerdo.- ella feliz

— Mujer.- Darién alegre – lo estás asustando.

— Ok.- ella guardando su celular y siguió caminando alado de su marido

En departamento Hino

Rey se encontraba arreglándose para reunirse con los padres de nicoles, anunciarían que se casarían, no quería hacerlo escondidas. Al menos quería que ellos supieran que él la eligió a ella y solamente a ella.

En eso sonó el timbre

Ella fue abrir y nicoles sonrió le dio un beso en los labios

— Lista.- sonriéndole

— Sí.- ella un poco nerviosa – no es una novedad que tú familia, dará el grito al cielo.

— Tienen que adaptarse.- el feliz – eres la mujer que amo, estoy contigo casi cinco años. Eres la mujer que amo.

— Lo sé.- besándolo

Unos minutos después

Mansión Kumada

— No y no.- Neherenia furiosa – no voy aceptar que mi hijo, se case con esa abogada. ¡Jamás! – frenética

— Tranquilízate.- su esposo – le haremos la vida imposible a esa mujer, vamos hacerle creer que la queremos en la familia, cuando ella te con nosotros será una pesadilla y con Nicolás seremos dulces.

— Perfecto.- ella sonriendo – por eso eres brillante – besándolo

— Vamos a esperar, a nuestra nuera.- ella risa burlona

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba leyendo una revista, mientras armando estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde. Su esposo estaba alado de ella con su laptop, investigando sobre el trabajo, ella no le molestaba con tan solo de tenerlo a su lado estaba feliz

Serena dejo la revista aun lado

— ¿Qué pasa? – el mirándola

— Nada.- ella suspirando – tengo hambre, voy por algo

— Me traes helado de chocolate con maní.- pidió el

— Claro.- ella alejándose de su esposo

Ella llego a cocina y agarro el helado, no se molesto en darle un vaso especial, sabia lo fanático que es su esposo con el helado, ella saco unas galletas de chocolate y vainilla, ella le encantaba comérselo con una ganas esa es su debilidad, cuando tomo lo que necesitaba, se fue nuevamente con el

— Aquí lo tuyo.- ella entregándoselo

— Gracias.- sonriendo y comiendo como un niño

— Armando, debe de despertar un par de horas.- ella alegre

— Es un niño, muy tranquilo.- mirándola

— Es el amor de mi vida.- comiendo galleta

— A noche no me cuide.- el serio

Serena se atraganto

— ¿Qué? – mirándolo

— Fue.- desesperando – algo que no planee y no tuve tiempo de nada, te deseaba tanto que no…

— Esperar un mes de angustia.- ella suspirando – no estoy cuidándome

— Lo supuse.- acariciándole el cabello – espero que no sea un bebé

— Sí, es un bebé.- mirándolo con seriedad

— Tenerlo.

— Con armando, quede embarazada tan rápidamente.- recordándoselo ella

— No, pensemos en eso.- el cambiando de tema

Ella no dijo nada más, siguió comiendo galletas

En mansión Kumada

Nicolás llego con su prometida, se fueron directo a la sala. A saludar a sus padres y así darle la noticia de su matrimonio

— Padre y madre.- el acercándose con Rey

— Aquí estamos hijo.- neherenia sonriendo

— Vamos amor.- el jalándola y se acercaron a los señores

— Buenas tardes.- rey con formalidad

— Es un gusto, verte.- Nick levantándose para saludar a rey, ella quedo sorprendida – hemos platicado, te aceptamos como nuestra nuera – sonriendo – tenemos casi cinco años conociéndote, se que eres la mujer que ama nuestro hijo. Le damos nuestra bendición

— Así que.- grito neherenia – traigan las copas, vamos a brindar por el matrimonio de mi hijo con rey – sonriendo con maldad

— Vez amor.- Nicolás feliz – nada, opacara nuestro matrimonio – abrazándola y ella lo abrazo con fuerza, no creía en ellos – ven

Rey estaba muy extrañada, neherenia la maltrato la ultima vez, diciéndole cosas hirientes y renegando de su origen. Rey estaba consciente que su padre, nunca vio de ella a pesar que le dio su apellido. Su abuelo que tenía un templo, ella no iba casi porque siempre discutían, para ella él es su padre, se sentía mal por no saber su origen y ¿Por qué, su papá la abandono? Ahora viviría una vida, feliz alado del hombre que ama.

— ¿Y cuando será la boda? – pregunto Nick

— Sera, un mes.- Nicolás, sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Qué? No quiero esperar más

— Es, en un mes.- neherenia – lo será

— Feliz soy.- Nicolás sonriendo y besando a su prometida

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, serena estaba feliz de tener a su esposo a su lado, estaba que aun no lo creía, su hijo estaba encariñándose mucho con su padre, siempre le pedio que fueran a jugar y el sonriente lo hacía, salían al parque, al cine y los videos juegos. Todo lo que él niño pedía lo complacían, serena y armando estaban muy felices

Tres semanas después

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién se encontraba mirando a su esposa como dormía después de haber hecho el amor, no podía evitar sentirse lleno y feliz de tenerla a su lado. La relación con su hijo estaba marchando de maravilla, cuando iba abrazar a su esposa, le llego un mensaje a su celular. Lo miro y se sentó en la cama sorprendido.

Unas horas después

Serena se había levantando, tomo su bata y se la coloco. Se imagino que su esposo estaría, en el comedor con su pequeño hijo, como lo hacia todas las mañana desde que decidieron darse una oportunidad, le dio curiosidad una carta que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

— Mi amor, espero que no te enojes. Pero tuve que irme de viaje, la verdad no sé. Cuando regresare, espero que puedas entenderme. Por favor entiéndeme.

Ella no puedo evitar las lágrimas que caían en sus ojos, estaba furiosa y dolida, como se atrevía a dejarla nuevamente, todo lo que habían vivido no le importaba, sin evitarlo se acostó en la cama y tomo su almohada, ahí descargo todo su irá, sus gritos eran ahogados, así evitar que alguien se diera de cuenta, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cuando se quito la almohada su hijo estaba alado de ella mirándola

— Mami ¿En donde esta papá? – Su voz, sonaba de miedo que de tranquilidad – lo he buscado, por toda la casa – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿se fue verdad?

Serena no sabía que decirle, estaba realmente dolida, jalo a su pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente, su hijo soltó un llanto y ella no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo. Estoy recuperándome. Le doy las gracias por sus Rw A:

michiru222

Serekino Kaoru

christydechiba

yesqui2000

naiara moon

elsa

Nai SD

Magguie Aino

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Le doy la bienvenida A:

mi luz dari

starvenus

elianamz-bv


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 4

Serena después de llorar miro a su hijo, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, sabía que no estaba muy bonita, por a ver llorado. Tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo, por el bebé que posiblemente estaba en camino, su periodo aun no bajaba y no podía hacerse la desentendida, sobre la posible existencia de otro pequeño, por los dos lucharía y si es posible. Le enseñaría a su esposo como debe comportarse.

— Armando. — ella

— Dime. — limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándola

— ¿Te, gustaría viajar? – sonriéndole

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Pídele, a diana que te ayude aguardar tú ropita. — Sonriéndole – que mamá hará lo mismo

Armando salió de la habitación con emoción y se fue corriendo para la cocina a pedirle a su nana que lo ayudara.

Serena se levanto en la cama

— Basta. — Ella caminando al espejo – mírate serena, llorando por un hombre, nunca pensé verme así – seria – voy a enseñarle a ese Chiba. Quien soy en realidad

Ella camino hacia el closet y saco toda su ropa, la guardo en la maleta y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Su mente estaba planeando algo y lo haría. Estaba cansada de ser una esposa que solo sirve para que sea presumida por los demás, tomo su celular y llamo a su amigo

— ¿Seiya? – pregunto ella, escucha mucho ruido

— ¿Serena? – Él incrédulo, tenía tiempo que ella no lo llamaba – dime ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito, que tengas mi avión listo. — Con seriedad – me voy de viaje

— Claro, bombón. — el separándose de la mujer que estaba besándole el cuello – amor espera

Serena no entendía

— ¿Qué pasa, tienes alguien ahí? – divertida

— Sí. — Separándose de ella, para hablar con tranquilidad – es que es muy necia – sintió un golpe de la mujer – es broma amor

— Hablas conmigo o con ella. — suavidad

— Lo siento, sere. — Apenado – ella tiene un carácter horrible

— Deja de hablar mal de mi cuñada. — Molestándose – hotaru no es necia

— Sí, defiéndela. — Él molestándose – ustedes son igualitas

— A las once te espero. — ella cortando

En casa Kou Chiba

— Me corto. — el sorprendido y mirando a su esposa – me corto

— Pareces disco rayado. — Ella divertida – camina, serena va a viajar ¿verdad?

Su esposo asintió

— Perfecto. — Ella sonriendo – llamare a setsuna para que, este enterada

— Ok. — Dirigiéndose al baño — ¿vienes?

— No. — Ella alegre – se me quitaron las ganas – saliendo de la habitación

— Hot. — Él gritándole – está mujer me va a matar – suspirando

En departamento Hino

Rey se encontraba feliz, una semana se casaría con Nicolás y seria la mujer de Nicolás Kumada, lo importante que sus suegros la estaban tratando muy bien, desde el compromiso. No confiaba en ellos, tenía que darle un boto de confianza. No estaba de acuerdo en mudarse con ellos, su prometido insistió y no podía negarse.

En eso suena el timbre

Ella fue abrir y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga serena

— Amiga. — serena abrazándola

— ¿Qué tienes? – preocupándose

— Vengo a despedirme. — Con una leve sonrisa – me voy por un tiempo de viaje y no creo que esté presente en tú boda. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

— No. — Sonriéndole – tranquila, amiga – suspirando – es una verdadera lástima, quería que estuvieras ahí, conmigo.

Serena se entristeció

— De verdad, no puedo.

— ¿Y eso es de negocio o placer? – divertida

— Vamos a decir, es un experimento. — leve sonrisa

— ¿Y el niño? – mirándola

— Lo deje, unos minutos con su nana. Tengo que irme. — girándose

— Cuídate. — pidió rey, la veía extraña y usando lente negro, nunca los usaba. No quería ser metiche.

Unas horas después

Nueva york

Serena bajo del auto con su hijo en brazos, el viaje había sido muy largo, aun que hotaru quería acompañarla. Ella no quería que sus cuñadas se enteraran de lo que ella haría, seiya insistió. Él es el piloto de los aviones Chiba Tsukino, no iba a decirle que no le dijera a su esposa, para dónde iría.

Seiya toco la puerta y abrió una mujer

— Buenas noches. — La mujer, mirando a serena – Sra Chiba – asombrada, había pasado mucho tiempo que no la veía

— Hola. — Ella entrando – voy para mi habitación – subiendo las escaleras

— Entra. — seiya mirando a su esposa

— Ya voy. — Ella bajándose – molly, pídele a kelvin que baje las maletas

— Sí, señora. — ella alejándose

— Aquí. Fue en dónde, Darién conoció a serena. — Ella nostálgica – está casa, me trae muchos recuerdos

— Claro que sí. — El abrazándola por la cintura – aquí, estuvimos por primera vez

— Lo sé. — Ella girándose para besar sus labios – vamos a descansar – jalándolo

Empresa Chiba Tsukino

Darién se encontraba desesperado, intento llamar a Japón más de una vez, para saber de serena y su hijo. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo, la empresa había sufrido un accidente, una maquina se incendio y provoca casi 1.000000 de perfumes se perdieran, no iba a quedar en la quiebra ni nada parecido, el futuro de su hijo dependían de él y del bebé que puede estar esperando su esposa en su vientre. Alguna razón, estaba seguro que sería padre nuevamente, no estaba enfadado. Se sentía tranquilo y sereno con la idea de ver a su mujer nuevamente embarazada, solo pedía a Dios que su esposa que lo entendiera.

— Sr Chiba.- Beryl entrando en el despacho – son las diez y media de la noche – mirándolo

— Sí.- levantándose – voy a irme a mi casa y terminar esto mañana, para irme a Japón nuevamente – mirando a su secretaria

— Señor.- ella coquetamente - ¿puedo acompañarlo, hasta su casa? – el miro con extrañeza, suspiro - lo veo tan cansado.

— Gracias.- el leve sonrisa – creo que podemos ir juntos, puedes quedarte en mi casa. Sé que es tarde para ti y no quiero que por mi culpa le suceda algo malo.

Beryl sonrió feliz

— Claro, con gusto.- pensando – esta noche serás mío

Darién tomo su chaqueta y camino lentamente, realmente estaba cansado, no llego muy bien al país. Cuando llego fue directo a trabajar, solo había almorzado y su estomago pedía comida. Era muy tarde para detenerse en un restaurante, prefirió irse para su casa.

Darién y beryl salieron de la empresa, tomaron un taxi para que los llevaran para la casa Chiba, le pertenecía a los padres de este, cuando serena se caso con él, ella le dio un cambio muy positivo, sus hermanas estaban muy felices con el nuevo cambio de la casa, en el trayecto los dos no dijeron ninguna sola palabra, hasta que lo dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

Darién abrió la puerta y miro a beryl

— ¿Siempre, vas a dormir aquí, le pido al chofer que te lleve a casa?

— Claro, que me quedo.- ella

Darién abrió la puerta

— No lo creo.- su esposa mirándolo con seriedad – te estaba esperando ¡Cariño! – ella con una sonrisa forzada

— Serena.- él perplejo, acercándose a ella creyendo que podría ser una ilusión - ¿estás aquí?

— ¡Papi! – Grito armando emocionado y salió corriendo, su padre tiro la maleta, lo cargo – mi niño – abrazándolo con fuerza.

Serena acercándose a beryl

— Señorita, tome.- dándole dinero – para que pague el taxi, hacia su casa – cerrándole la puerta en la cara – cariño, despídete de papá – sonriéndole

— No, quiero.- abrazándolo con fuerza – sí, me duermo y no está – colocándole su cabeza en el hombro – cómo en esta mañana

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Darién, su hijo ¿habría llorado, sufrió su partida? ¿Y serena, que hacia ahí? Estaba seguro de algo, estaba muy feliz de verlos ahí

— Vamos armando.- su madre mirándolo – es hora que te duermas – con suavidad

Armando negó con la cabeza

— Campeón, es hora de dormir.- caminando hacia las escaleras, su mujer lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el lo acostó en la cama y lo arropo – sueñes con los angelitos.

— Igualmente papá.- sonriendo, serena se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches mamá.- feliz

Darién apago la luz y los dos caminaron hacia su habitación, cuando él cerró la puerta.

— ¿Ahora me vas a explicar, porque te fuiste? ¿Y tiene que ser muy buena, porque tenemos dinero, para vivir mil años sin trabajar? – ella molesta

Hola gracias por dejara sus rw, quiero aclarar algo, esta historia es de mi propia autoría no es adaptada, ninguna de mis fics lo es, bueno espero que les guste el capítulo feliz fin semana

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

yazbelltsukinochiba

sayuri1707

aby

Gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho A:

naiara moon

Serekino Kaoru

christydechiba

yesqui2000

elianamz-bv

Magguie Aino

mi luz dari

starvenus


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo # 5

Darién estaba mirándola, sí una parte tenía razón. Sí ellos quisieran no trabajarían más, su padre cometió ese error, antes que naciera setsuna, su padre se estaba dando la gran vida y casi queda en la ruina, por culpa de su mano derecha que le estaba robando. Su padre tuvo que comenzar de cero, el no quería eso.

— Tienes razón, en cierto modo. — El – hubo un incendio en una fábrica y perdimos cierta cantidad de perfumes. Eso me hizo venir a nueva york, iba a dejar alguien encargado, para venir unos meses después. Te juro que pronto estaría con ustedes – acercándose a ella – perdóname

Ella dejo que él se acercara a ella, le creía lo podía ver en sus ojos, que no estaba mintiéndonosle

— Dame un beso. — sonriéndole

Darién le dio un beso apasionado, la extrañaba horrores se había acostumbrado tan rápido a ella, sentía que no podía dejar ir, con cuidado la fue a recostando en la cama, ella estaba gustosa de recibirlo en sus brazos. El sonido de un ruido los separo

— ¿Qué es eso? – ella alarmada

Darién avergonzado

— Tengo hambre

Serena soltó una carcajada

— Ven. — Levantándose – vamos a comer algo

— Vamos. — él

Los dos salieron de la habitación y caminaron agarrados de la mano hacia la cocina, ella se separo de él para prepararle algo, no quería molestar a molly, es un poco tarde. Sería muy desconsiderado de su parte hacerlo, saco pan campesino, jamón, queso, tomate, lechuga, queso amarrillo y salsa blanca, tomo el cuchillo. Comenzó a prepararlo, Darién estaba que se le hacía agua a la boca, tenía mucha hambre.

Ella termino de preparárselo, corto un pesado para ella y lo demás para el

— Toma

— Gracias. — él comenzando a comer, sentía que estaba volviendo a la vida

— ¿Qué quieres de jugo? – Ella mirándolo – naranja o guanábana

— Guanábana

Ella le sirvió y se sentó a su lado

— Está muy bueno. — él

— Gracias. — Feliz – antes te volvías loco, por mi espagueti a la boloñesa

— Hazlo mañana. — le pidió

— Ok. — Alegre – mañana te lo hago

Él tomo un poco de jugo, siguió comiendo. Después de diez minutos estaban nuevamente en la cama acostados.

— Tengo sueño. — el tallándose los ojos

— Aguanta un poco más. — Ella con su cabeza en su hombro – acabamos de comer y eso no es bueno.

— Sí. Mujer. — Dándole un beso en los labios – eres muy importante para mí

— Te amo Darién. — ella suspirando – aun que se que me case contigo, sabiendo que no me amas. Quiero estar, siempre a tú lado – suavidad – a pesar que no exista amor, de tú parte seamos felices.

— Serena. — Sintiendo una puñalada en su corazón, no sé merecía el amor de ella, es muy buena para él – eres muy importante para mí. Tú y armando, son mi mundo.

— Armando y sí estoy embarazada. Serán tú mundo. Estoy segura que. Yo no lo soy – tristeza – no me engañes, Darién te lo pido. No quiero tú lastima.

— Sere. — serio

— Por favor. — Ella – solo abrázame

Él la abrazo con mucho cariño, quería sacarle de ese error. No quería estresarla

La noche paso lenta, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, cuando Darién despertó, sonrió de tenerla a su lado. Le dio un beso en los labios, se levanto de la cama irse al baño

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? – ella tallándose los ojos

— Voy al baño. — girando y sonriendo

— Vamos a bañarnos juntos. — ella levantándose, de repente sintió cómo sí el suelo se moviera, logrando que cayera sentada en la cama.

Darién se alarmo y se acerco a ella

— ¿Estás bien?

— Creo, que me levante muy rápido. — suspirando

— Sera. — Tocándole el vientre – nuestro hijo, está haciendo de las suyas

— Puede ser que sea el viaje. — ella mirándolo

— Sí, eso no te crees tú misma. — él

— Tenemos que esperar unas semanas más. — acostándose nuevamente

— Voy a llamar a beryl, para que le diga a Edward que venga. Para dejarlo encargado de la empresa. — Comunica – yo creo, este embarazo será cómo de armando, no podía dejarte ningún momento sola.

Ella recordó, lo pendiente que estaba Darién de ella de su embarazo, cómo se la llevaba en los viajes para no dejarla sola. Vivirlo nuevamente, no le parecía tan malo.

— Voy a bañarme rápido. — el dándole un beso en los labios, alejándose

Armando entro en la habitación

— Mami. — niño feliz

— Hola hermoso. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Y papá? – pregunto él

— En el baño.- ella

— Voy a bañarme.

— Espera.- ella levantándose lentamente – no puedes bañarte solo. Ve con papá. Báñate con él — abriendo la puerta – amor, baña a armando

— Sí.- Darién colocándose la toalla y agarrándole la mano a su hijo, observo cómo su esposa se alejo – vamos a darte un buen baño

El asintió y estaba emocionado, nunca se había bañado con su padre.

En la habitación

Serena aun se encontraba mareada, camino un poco para la cama, sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Suspiro y cómo pudo logro acostarse en la cama

En eso sintió que tocaban la puerta

— ¿Quién es? – pregunto ella

— Soy yo. Hotaru.- su cuñada

— Pasa

Ella entro y miro a su cuñada aun estaba acostada, se le hizo un tanto extraño

— ¿Y dari?

— Esta bañándose con armando.- le informa

— ¿Y qué haces en la cama? – le pregunto

— Aquí de vaga.- leve sonrisa, no quería decir nada. De que podría estar embarazada

— Vamos, para la sala.- seria – te está buscando alguien

Serena se levanto, entro al baño y se cepillo los dientes, se arregló un poco, unos segundos estaba lista

— Vamos

Ellas salieron de la habitación, se dirigieron a la sala

— ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto serena en susurro a su cuñada

— Ni idea.- mirándola – quiere platicar contigo

— Buenos días.- serena acercándose a la mujer

— Buenos días. Soy Saori Tendo.- sonriendo y mirándola – soy la amante de su esposo.

En Tokio

Rey se encontraba en el templo de su abuelo, platicando sobre su boda

— No estoy de acuerdo.- el abuelo serio – tú madre sufrió mucho, te veo en el mismo destino – preocupado

— Abuelo, no pasara.- mirándolo con seriedad

— Tú madre era como tú, terca y no escuchaba. Por lo que veo tú tampoco.- tristeza

— Abuelito.- triste – quiero que estés en mi boda.

— Nunca.- alejándose – voy a ser, que mi nieta se fue muy lejos. Las puertas de mi templo, siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Rey miro con tristeza y se fue

En mansión Kumada

Neherenia estaba terminando de hacer las últimas llamadas, para la boda de su hijo, no estaba de acuerdo. Al menos necesita la tranquilidad de su hijo.

— Madre.- Nicolás acercándose a ella - ¿Y rey no ha venido?

— No hijo.- levantándose de la silla – según, venia en la tarde – mirando su reloj, aun marcaba eran las 12:30pm – debe de venir en cualquier momento.

— Voy a esperarla.- el sentándose

Diez minutos después

— Buenas tardes.- rey apareciendo

— Por fin.- Nicolás sonriendo – desde que te estoy esperando

— Perdón.- ella mirándolo y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios – fui a visitar a mi abuelito

— ¿Y cómo te fue? – le pregunto, sabía que no sé estaba llevando bien

— Regular.- triste – mejor, cambiemos de tema

— Bien.- sonriéndole – mamá tiene rato esperándote

— Hola querida.- neherenia acercándose – no es bueno, hacer esperar a tú suegra.

— Lo siento de verdad.- apenada

Nueva york

Serena miro a la mujer con seriedad

— Así que es la amante de mi marido.- sonriendo – querida, ese cuento es más viejo que Egipto – furiosa - ¿dime, quien te pago para decirme esa mentira? – cruzándolo los brazos

Hola gracias por comentar, aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado dejen sus rw

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

naiara moon

christydechiba

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Nai SD

starvenus

Te doy la Bienvenida A:

.7


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo # 6

Saori estaba completamente nerviosa, nunca se imagino que ella respondería así. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle caso a su prima? Sabía que estaba enamorada de su jefe. Ahora cómo saldría de este problema

— Habla. — serena perdiendo la paciencia, estaba completamente segura que Darién no le era infiel. Él le había confesado que nunca lo había hecho, ahora no iba a dudar por una mujer que nerviosa está.

— Lo siento. — ella alejándose y salió corriendo

Serena quería correr, sintió débil y prefirió sostenerse de la mesa. Su cuñada hotaru salió atrás de ella

— Hola. — Seiya acercándose — ¿y porque hotaru, salió corriendo?

— Nada. — ella sintiéndose nuevamente mareada – seiya me podrías agarrar

— Claro. — Agarrándola por la cintura y notando su palidez — ¿estás bien?

Ella negó, él la sentó en el mueble

— Voy avisarle a Darién. — preocupado

En la calle

Hotaru corrió pero saori fue más astuta se escondió en un auto. Está estaba furiosa y se fue de nuevo para la casa

En casa Chiba

Seiya le comunico a su cuñado que su esposa se sentía mal, Darién se fue casi corriendo, le ayudo acostarse de nuevo en la cama

— Voy a llamar un médico. — serio

— Necesito decirte algo. — mirándolos a los ojos

— ¿Qué paso? – sentándose en la cama

Hotaru entro

— No, puede alcanzarla. — toda exhausta

— ¿De quién hablan? – el mirándolas

— De tú amante. — serena seria

— Mí ¿qué? – el sin entender

— Los dejo solos. — ella saliendo

— ¿Explícame?

— Esa pregunta, debo de hacértela yo. — ella cruzando los brazos

— Yo no tengo ninguna amante. — Sinceridad – debe de ser una admiradora

— Sí, claro. — ella dándole un golpe en el brazo – descarado, me lo dices en mi cara.

— Me vas a negar, que tú no lo tienes. — El serio – te acuerdas de Armad o Lucas – celoso

— No estamos hablando de mí. — ella seria. No podía negar que su esposo casi los mataba. Cuando descubrió que todas las semanas le enviaban flores y regalos, ella no sabía quién podía ser. Una fiesta de beneficencia, ellos le confesaron que estaban enamorados de ella. Sí podían tener un triangulo amoroso. Ella los insultos, Darién había escuchado todo. Nos los mato ahí mismo, porque serena se lo pidió. No estaba bien, hacer un escándalo en plena fiesta. Los amenazo y con eso basto para que no la molestaran nunca más

— ¿Cómo se llama? – el serio

— Saori Tendo

— No la conozco. — Pensativo – debe de ser una enamorada

— Sigues, con lo mismo. — celosa

— Deja lo celos. — iba a dándole un beso en los labios, ella giro y la beso en la mejilla – vamos a comer algo

— Papá. — Armando entrando a la habitación – tengo hambre

— Vamos campeón. — Acercándose a él y cargándolo – vamos sere

— Vamos. — levantándose con cuidado, para su sorpresa no se sentía mareada

Ellos bajaron para la cocina, ahí estaban hotaru y seiya esperándolos

— Por fin. — seiya sonriendo – estaba desesperado por comer

Hotaru metió un golpecito en la pierna

— Amor. — queja

— Cállate. — seria

— Hubieran empezado. — serena sentándose

— Queríamos esperarlos. — su cuñada

— Tengo hambre. — armando sentándose y comenzando a comer

— Mi campeón, cómo que no espero. — Darién sentándose y divertido

— Saben ¿Quién se casa? – seiya

— ¿Quién? – Darién mirándolo

— Mi primo Nicolás. — sonriendo

— Sí, con mi amiga rey. — serena tomando un poco de jugo

— Sí. Mis tíos están que no lo aceptan. — Serio – Nicolás no es un niño.

— En el amor. No existe la diferencia. — su esposa seria

— Lo sé. — su esposo – de rey no se sabe nada

— Ella es una abogada excelente. — Serena – es amable y agradable

— Sere tiene razón. — Darién – algunas veces he platicado con ella. No es una mujer interesada

— Eso espero. — Seiya con seriedad – no quiero que mi primo sufra

— La que puede sufrir ahí es rey. — hotaru, noto que todos la miraban – no es un secreto. Qué tú familia es una joyita

— ¡Hotaru! – su esposo molesto

— Darién. — Su esposa mirándolo — ¿Cuándo regresamos a casa?

— Déjame, llamar a beryl. Dejar todo listo. — sonriéndole

— Está bien. Quiero ir a la boda de rey.

— Iremos. — alegre

La familia desayuno con tranquilidad, bromeando y recordando viejos recuerdos. En el trascurso de la tarde, Darién se comunico con beryl para pedirle que le avisara a fiore que se quedara encargado de la empresa de nuevo york. Ella le informo que él no estaba en país. Le corto y llamo personalmente a fiore. Cuando logro comunicarse con él, fiore acepto encantado. Le pidió que dejara a beryl cómo su secretaria y Darién acepto.

En la habitación de pequeño

— Vamos a dar un paseo. — su madre sonriéndole

— Súper. — El niño feliz – vamos a decirle a papá

— Claro que sí, amor. — dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Amor. — el entrando, mirando a su hijo que estaba listo para salir — ¿para dónde van?

— Vamos de paseo. — Mirándolo — ¿quieres ir?

— Claro que sí. — Sonriendo y mirándolos – los llevare para un parque es espectacular

— Sí. — su hijo emocionado y pidió que lo tomara entre sus brazos, lo cargo – andando

— Déjame buscar mi bolsa. — ella saliendo de la habitación

Unos minutos después

La familia chiba Tsukino se fueron de paseo, armando estaba súper feliz de estar alado de sus padres y disfrutando de su viaje, Darién lo llevo a todos los lugares que él se imagino que algún día lo llevaría, su esposa se encargo de sacarle fotos. Para recordar el momento, su hijo estaba sonriendo y disfrutando todo. Serena se estaba sintiendo un poco cansada. No quería arruinar el momento

En un hermoso lago

Armando estaba dándoles comida a los patos

— Es muy divertido. — riéndose

— Sí. — su madre sonriéndole

— Toma. — Dándole un helado de vainilla – para que mi bebé coma algo.

Ella sonrió

— No sabemos, sí estoy embarazada. Eso sucedió hace tres semanas

— No sé, porque lo niegas. — sonriéndole

— No pensé. Te alegraras tanto por la llegada de un nuevo hijo. — sincera

— Armando me ha demostrado muchas cosas. — Suavidad – quiero tener muchos niños contigo – dándole un beso en los labios

— Quieres en verme gorda. — separándose de él

— No. — abrazándola

— Papi. — Armando corriendo hacia ellos – vamos a comer. Tengo hambre

— Te voy a llevar, un lugar que va a encantar. — el sonriendo

— Este día, armando jamás olvidara. — Serena sonriendo – lo has llevado varios lugares. Ni duramos ni una hora

— Quiero que disfrute su viaje. — sonriéndole

— Ya veo. — feliz

Darién llevo a su hijo un hermoso restaurante, había una hermosa pesara. Ahí podía ver los peses

— Wow. — Eufórico – me gusta mucho papi

— Me alegro

— Mami. — Mirándola — ¿te gusta?

Serena asintió, se veía feliz a verlos a ellos dos cómo sonreían y se divertían. Les tomo una foto comiendo. La coloco de protector de pantalla en su celular.

Ese mismo día, se decidieron irse a Japón al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron se sentaron a platicar de su futuro con sus empresas y decidieron que viajarían cada mes a un país diferente. Revisar en su casa las cuentas por vía internet, para asegurarse que todo estuviera marchando bien

La boda de Rey y Nicolás fue de ensueño. La propia serena quedo encantada con el vestido que llevo su amiga ese día y lo espectacular que fue todo. Los novios se veían realmente felices y orgullosos. Por su día

Tres meses después

En misión Kumada Hino

Neherenia mirando cómo su nuera entrando a la casa

— Estás no son. Horas para llegar.— seria

— Son las 8.— ella molesta – estaba trabajando

— Nicolás se está esperando en la habitación.— sonriendo con malicia

Rey subió las escaleras, furiosa. Estaba cansada de lo mismo, siempre criticándola por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Solo estaban ahí para criticarla. Nicolás caía en su juego

— Hola.— entrando a la habitación

— Hola.— serio y agarrándola de las manos — ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – furioso

— Suéltame.— ella asombrada — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Eres una cualquiera.— jalándola y tirándola al suelo – mi padre tiene razón – dolido – eres una zorra

Rey dolida

— Yo no te he engañado.

— Mira.— tirándole las fotos en su cara

Ella miro las fotos con su padre, un mes su padre Rensuke la encontró. Se sorprendió, descubrí que su padre un empresario multimillonario. Su abuelo y él le confesaron que su madre se fue de su lado, sin ninguna razón. Duro muchos años dolido por su abandono. Fue para el templo ahí, el abuelo le conto todo. La busco y esas fotos el estaba abrazándola a ella y acariciándole la mejilla con tanto amor y cariño. Ese día le contaría todo.

— Déjame explicarte.— ella le pidió

— Nada.— cacheteándola – vete de mi casa, de mi vida

Rey lo cacheteo con toda sus fuerzas, logrando que cayeran sentado

— En tú maldita vida. No me vuelvas a tocar.— furiosa

Nicolás quedo asombrado, observo cómo su mujer, tomaba sus pertenencias.

— Jamás debí de casarme con un idiota cómo tú.— cerrando la maleta y sin mirarlo – vas a sufrir Nicolás Kumada. Te lo juro.

En casa Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación

— Darién me queda bien.— le pregunto ella, llevaba un vestido materno – estoy gorda – quejándose

Darién acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás

— Estás preciosa

— Lo dices para animarme.— ella leve sonrisa – tengo mucha barriga para tener un solo bebé – molesta

— Todos los embarazos no son iguales.— tocándole el vientre

— Darién.— ella girándose para mirarlos a los ojos — ¿eres feliz a nuestro lado? – le pregunto dudosa, ella le había pedido muchos cambios en su vida. En tres meses, han tenido un matrimonio, muy tranquilos sin peleas. Estaba asustada por su silencio. ¿Qué, estaba arrepentido de estar todo el tiempo con ellos? O ¿No?

En mansión Kumada

Rey bajo las escaleras furiosa, observo que su suegra sonreía con felicidad

— Por fin. Te vas.- neherenia radiante

— Sí. Me voy de esta maldita casa.- bajando las escaleras para mirarla a los ojos – antes de irme, quiero dejarle un recuerdo – sonriendo con malicia

— ¿Cuál recuerdo? – pregunto incrédula

— Este.- rey metiéndole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándola completamente desmallada – Ojala, que sea de su agrado suegrita. Se lo di con mucho cariño – dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí

Gracias por sus Rw A:

analang

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

yesqui2000

christydechiba

starvenus

naiara moon

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

Solcito - caro - 7

Eli Chiva

Usako-Chiba-T


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo # 7

Rey se fue directo para el templo de su abuelo, cuando llego entro a su abuelo platicando con su padre.

— Abuelo. — ella estallando en llanto y abrazándolo con fuerza

— ¿Qué paso, hija? – pregunto su padre angustiado y acercándose de a ella

— Nicolás. — Ella en llanto – me golpeo – separándose de su abuelo, para que vieran la marca en su mejilla – lo golpee y también a su madre – furiosa

— ¿Y Hiciste qué? – dijeron en coro los dos

— Hija. — Su abuelo mirándola con seriedad – yo no te crie así.

— Ellos, me vivían humillando, diciendo cosas hirientes. Sabía que no me querían, Nicolás también cayó en ese juego. No me insultaba, les creía más a sus padres que a mí. — Dolida – me voy a vengar de ellos. Los voy a hundir

— Hija. — Su padre asombrado – la venganza no trae nada bueno.

— Tienen que sufrir. — grito rabiosa

— Hija es mejor que descanses. — Le aconsejo su abuelo – mañana será otro día

Rey se alejo de ellos, a regañadientes. Entro a su antigua habitación se quito la ropa y fue directo al baño. Abrió el grito para llorar cómo ella deseaba y así desahogarse

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

El se le quedo mirando con seriedad

— Voy hacer sincero contigo serena. — el suspirando y alejándose con ella para sentarse en la cama – en estos tres meses han sido. Difíciles para mí no es fácil dejar completamente el trabajo por ustedes dos. No puedo negar que compartir contigo. Ha sido lo más maravilloso que jamás me pude imaginar, extraño mi trabajo. Eso de estar metido en internet. No es lo mío – le reveló – sé que puedo, sonar egoísta. Eso lo que pienso

Ella lo miro, sí le había cambiado todo su mundo, por ella y su hijo. Al menos es sincero con ella, se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

— Tienes razón, porque no trabajas en la empresa que tenemos aquí en Tokio. Claro la única condición que te pido, que no nos abandones y que siempre estés para mi, tú hijo. — sonriéndole

— Para ti y mis hijos. — la corrigió, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la beso en los labios con mucho cariño

Armando entrando

— ¡Papá! – grito

Ellos se asustaron, serena se llevo una mano en el vientre, Darién se molesto

— Hijo. — serio – no hagas eso. Nos asustaste, mamá está embarazada

— Lo siento, quiero que nos vayamos. — Impaciente – prometieron llevarme a comer hamburguesa – mirándolos

— Vamos. — ella levantándose

— ¿Estás bien? – preocupado

— Solo fue un susto, nada más. — sonriéndole

— Vamos. — el abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, él le sostenía la mano con fuerza, para evitar cualquier accidente

— Señor. — Diana acercándose a ellos – tienen visitas

— Hola cariño. — mujer sonriéndole

— ¡Mamá! – serena emocionada y soltando a su esposo, para abrazar a su madre — ¿desde cuándo estás aquí? – abrazándola

— Tengo cinco minutos. — ella sonriéndole

— Selene. — Darién acercándose a ellas — ¿Cómo ha estado?

— Muy bien. — mirando a armando – mi nieto, está enorme

— Sí. — orgullosa serena

Selene separándose de ella y mirándola

— Hija… ¡Estás gorda! – aterrada

— No, Selene. — Darién serio – está embarazada

Selene no pudo evitar ponerse seria, primero acepto el primer embarazo de su hija. A regañadientes. Esta vez no iba a permitir que su hija se llenara de niños. Mujer muy bella para tener más de un hijo.

— ¿Y cuantos meses estás? – curiosa

— De tres meses. — ella feliz

— Aun hay tiempo. — pensó ella

— Papi, vamos. — armando serio

— Serena, vamos. — le recordó

— Sí. — Serena sonriendo – mamá ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer hamburguesa?

— No hija. — Leve sonrisa – voy a dormir un poco

— Ve. — Sonriendo serena – diana llévala a la habitación de siempre

— Sí, señora

— Vamos. — su esposo

Ellos salieron de la casa, zafiro estaba esperándolos en el auto

— Me voy adelante. — anuncio armando, subiéndose

— Nosotros atrás. — Darién serio

Serena se subió primero, luego su esposo

— ¿Por qué Selene se quedo a dormir en nuestra casa? – seriedad, no podía soportarla. Ella no es un buen ejemplo para su esposa. Ella abandono a serena de seis años para irse con su amante.

— Es mi madre. — Ella defensa – a pesar de lo que sucedió. Ella ha cambiado

— Sí, claro. — Irónico – estaba furiosa por el nuevo bebé. Lo note

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? – ella molestándose

— No, quiero que este cerca de ti. — Mirándola – no confió en ella

— Estás paranoico. — Ella seria – mi madre, sería incapaz de hacerme algo. Cómo qué vez muchas películas

— Cuando, lleguemos a la casa. Hablaremos seriamente. — cortante

Serena suspiro y se toco el vientre con cariño

La velada fue tranquila, armando estaba feliz de tener a sus padres a su lado, Darién y serena sonrieron y trataron que su hijo no se diera dé cuenta de nada, cuando regresaron a casa. Se dirigieron a su habitación, el se sentó en la cama para quitarse la ropa

— Quiero, que mañana mismo tú madre. Se vaya de la casa. — mirándola con seriedad

Serena perpleja y airada

— No

— Sí. — Levantándose para quitarse los pantalones – es mi última palabra.

— Ella se va. Yo también. — desafiándolo

Radien suspiro y se acaricio la sien

— Deja tus berrinches, puede irla a visitar.

— Ella puede quedarse aquí. — Quejándose – está es mi casa también – cruzando los brazos – se queda

— Muy bien, cariño. Yo soy el que se va. — alejándose de ella para meterse en el baño

En mansión Kumada

Neherenia estaba un hielo en su cara, su nariz estaba rota, toda la parte de la cara estaba verde con morado. Su rostro se veía muy mal

— ¿Estás segura, que fue rey? – pregunto su esposo, la encontró desmallada, se asusto y la llevo para su habitación. Pensó que entro un ladrón, no creía mucho que la esposa de su hijo tuviera tanta fuerza, dejarla así – rey se ve que es una joven frágil – sin creerle

— Lo hizo. — Ella molesta – llévame al doctor

— Vamos.

— Mamá. — Nicolás entrando a la habitación y mirándole su rostro — ¿Quién te hizo eso?

— ¡Tú esposa!

— Deja de decir mentira. — Su esposo – fue un ladrón y no lo quiere admitir. Es imposible que ella le haga dado ese golpazo

— Créelo papá. — Su hijo triste – ella me golpeo

— ¿Qué le hicieron? – Nick serio, los tres meses que la estaba viviendo ella ahí, estaba seguro que es una mujer muy tranquila y amable. Tiene su carácter cómo toda persona, no se atrevía a hablarle mucho. Por las cosas que le hacia su esposa. Solo le pedía a Dios que su hijo se diera de cuenta, su madre hacia.

— Me estaba engañando. — serio

— ¿Con quién? – dijeron sus progenitores

— Bueno, con él. — Enseñándole las fotos – la insulte y le dije que papá me había dicho que era una zorra

Nick furioso

— ¿Y porque me metes en esto? Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

— Yo le dije que le dijera. — Su esposa sonriendo y mintiendo – la voy a meter presa.

— Yo la cachetee. — el mirándolos

Nick estaba tan indignado que lo golpeo

— ¡Yo, jamás te crie para que golpearas a una mujer!

— Nicolás.- neherenia asombrada - ¿estás loco?

— Me está engañando.- grito

— Ella que te dijo.- pregunto su madre

— Nada. No la deja hablar.- abatido

Nick miro las fotos y se sorprendió al ver a ahí a su mejor amigo.

— Hijo.- imaginándose lo peor – ese no es amante de rey

— ¿Quién es? – preguntaron madre e hijo

— Es su padre.- mirándolos – Rensuke Hino, vino a Japón un mes se entero, que tiene una hija. Me dijo estas palabras

— Sí, conoces a mi princesa. Podrás ver lo idéntica que es a su madre y ciertas cosas de mí, por ejemplo su ojos, su pelo y su nariz, es una hermosa creación entre mi reika y yo – orgulloso – quiero que la conozcas – sonriéndole a su amigo, estaban en un restaurante tomando un café

Neherenia y Nicolás estaban atónitos

— Entonces.- Nicolás sintiéndose cómo un imbécil – mi rey jamás me engaño

— No hijo.- Nick mirándolo con tristeza, estaba seguro de algo. Su nuera no volvería tan fácilmente con su hijo

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

En una de las habitaciones

Selene estaba retirándose el maquillaje y mirándose al espejo.

— Tengo que hacer algo, para que mi hija pierda ese bebé. No voy a permitir que se desfigure su hermoso cuerpo. Con niños, ese Darién solo la quiere para destruirla. Cómo kenji quería hacerme a mí, queriendo que tuviera niños cómo una loca. Mi hija solo debe de tener uno solo. No puedo permitir ese mocoso nazca – firmeza – cómo me llamo Selene Yun

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

michiru222

yesqui2000

Usako-Chiba-T

Mi luz dari

naiara moon

christydechiba

Starvenus

Eloina- morenozabala

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Flor Guajira

angiepelitos

UsagiShild


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo # 8

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación

Serena estaba perpleja, cómo Darién podía dejarla nuevamente. Espero que saliera del baño

Él salió del baño y miro a serena

— ¿Qué tienes? – mirándola tenía la mirada perdida

— Eres un miserable. — Grito dolida – estás sacando una escusa para dejarnos nuevamente

— Claro que no. — serio y acercándose a ella – no quiero que tú madre este aquí

— Esa no es la solución. — Comenzando a llorar — ¿Sí no quieres, estar conmigo? Terminemos esto

— Serena. — Abrazándola – perdóname. No debí decirte eso, tú madre tiene algo, no me da confianza. Solo unos días, nada más – levantándole la cabeza y beso sus labios – sí

Ella asintió y lo abrazo con fuerza

— Darién. — susurro

— Te quiero serena.— besándola con pasión, ella lo recibió gustosa, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito en cuidado a la ama, fue besándola con más intensidad mientras su esposa lo acariciaba, cuando pudieron separarse se quitaron lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, Darién acaricio su cuerpo, le acaricio sus senos con cuidado, sabía que le molestaba un poco por la sensibilidad del embarazo, ella estaba feliz de sentir los labios de su esposo cómo acariciaba su cuerpo, cuando bajo al zona del vientre le dio pequeños besos y se acomodo con cuidado para que su peso no le molestara ella, siguió disfrutando del maravilloso cuerpo de su mujer, después unirse en uno solo, los dos llegaron al límite de la pasión y estuvieron casi toda la noche haciendo el amor y consintiéndose mutuamente

Días después

Darién muy temprano se iba a la oficina, para agilizar todo, así poder estar en el medio día con su esposo e hijo, aun Selene seguía ahí. Esperando su esposa le pidiera que se fuera

— Mamá. — Serena acercándose a Selene — ¿y qué ha pasado con tú casa? – le pregunto, ha observado que su esposo está muy incomodo con la presencia de su madre y su hijo armando ni se le acerca para nada

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? – muy seria, aun no ha podido completar su plan

— Darién no le agradas. — apenada

— Ese desgraciado. — Dejando el té a un lado – cariño, ese hombre te está manipulando. Ni si quiera te ama, eso se puede ver a mil kilómetros. Debes dejarlo

Serena está sorprendida, se podía ver que Darién no la amaba.

— El me quiere. — en defensa

— ¿Y? – Leve sonrisa de maldad – hija, te mereces un hombre que te ame. Te apuesto, que solo ama a sus hijos – arqueando una ceja — ¿o no?

— Nos quiere a los tres. — seria

— Cariño, nadie me saca de la cabeza, que te embarazo a propósito. — Mirándola lo sorprendida que estaba su hija – cuando quedaste embarazada de armando, estaba furioso y este embarazo está feliz. Claro cómo lo planeo.

Ella estaba pensativa

— En dónde lo veas, te está utilizando para que no lo dejes. Para él eres una mujer que puede presumir ante la sociedad. Rubia, ojos azules, blanca como una porcelana. Hermosa. — Suspirando – tuvo suerte. Qué te enamoras de él, eres una mujer muy tranquila serena. Debes dejarlo

— No puedo. Armando lo ama y ahora con mi nuevo bebé. — tristeza, bajo la cabeza

Selene sonrió triunfante, acabaría con ese matrimonio y con ese niño

Diana acercándose

— Señora, teléfono. — entregándoselo

— Gracias. — Agarrándolo y colocándoselo en el oído – diga

— Serena ¿Cómo estás? – voz muy alegre

— Hola prima. — Sonriendo — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien y ¿tú? – contenta

— Con los achaques del embarazo. Bien mina. — alegre, tres años que no veía a su prima hermana

— Voy unos días para Tokio. Así veo a mi querido yerno. — riéndose

— Armando, estará encantado de ver a su prometida. — burlona

— Nos veremos pronto. — alegre

— Adiós. — Sonriendo y cortando – es mina madre

— Qué bien. — seria, su sobrina política es lo último que quería ver, ella es una piedra en el camino. Tenía que actual rápido

— Hija, puedes comenzar de nuevo. — Sonriéndole – el bebé podemos hacer algo – mirándola

— ¿Cómo qué? – seria

— Puedes perderlo. — Suavidad – existe muchas maneras

Serena perpleja

— ¡Madre estás loca! – sin poderlo creer

— Hija. ¿Quieres estar atada, aun hombre por niños? – molesta y cruzando los brazos

— Madre, te voy a pedir que te retires de mi casa. — Ella furiosa – no sé cómo, puedes decirme algo así

— Porque te quiero. — grito

— No, madre eso no es querer. — Dolida — no sé qué te sucede madre. No lo sé

— Eres mi única hija. No permitiré que te desfigures.— levantándose y alejándose

— Está loca. — ella con ganas de llorar

Selene se fue para su habitación y tomo todas sus pertenencias, para irse de ahí. Antes de eso, iba a hacer que su hija perdiera ese bebé, saco una pastilla que es para abortar, la guardo muy bien.

Media hora después

Selene estaba preparando un jugo de limón sabía que es el preferido de su hija, le aplico el polvo a la limonada de serena, fue a llevárselo

— Hija. — Acercándose a ella – te traje una limonada, sé que es tú favorito

Serena sorprendida y sonriendo

— Muchas gracias, mamá. — Agarrándolo y tomándoselo – está delicioso – sonriendo – me hacía mucha falta

— Hija, dentro de un rato. Tengo que irme. — fingiendo tristeza

— Mamá, es que no quiero problemas con Darién y lo que insinuaste. — aun dolida – no fue lo correcto

— Tranquila hija. — Leve sonrisa – me iré por mucho tiempo

Serena se tomo todo el jugo

— Estaba rico.

— Me alegro. — alejándose de ella, para irse a buscar su maleta. En pocas horas su hija estaría abortando y ella muy lejos de Japón. Unos meses después su hija se lo agradecería. El favor que le hizo

Unas horas después

Serena empezó a sentir muy extraña, sentía mareos y le estaba comenzando a doler la espalda. Algo que la extraño.

Darién llegando

— Hola mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Hola. — ella incomoda y suspirando

El se acerco a ella

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No lo sé. — Sintiéndose mal – tengo ganas de vomitar y me está doliendo la espalda – mirándolo

— ¿Y eso? – preocupándose

— No lo sé. — Sintiéndose mareada – creo que necesito acostarme un momento

— Déjame ayudarte. — el ofreciéndose

— Sí. — ella

Darién la ayudo a levantarse del mueble, cuando lo hizo ella no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor

— Amor ¿Qué te duele? – alarmado en verla cómo se doblaba del dolor

— El vientre. — Duras penas – el bebé – susurro antes de desmallarse

El la tomo entre sus brazos

— ¡Zafiro! – Grito desesperado – zafiro

— ¿Qué sucede señor? – el entrando

— El auto rápido. — caminando con rapidez para llevársela a la clínica

— Sí, señor. — zafiro mirando a serena

Diana dio se cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, llamo a las hermanas de su niño Darién

En el trayecto hacia el hospital, serena reaccionaba por el mismo dolor y gritaba

— Cálmate. — El desesperándose – amor cálmate

— Me duele. — llorando desesperación, sentía algo estaba atravesando su vientre un cuchillo caliente – siento que algo le pasa al bebé – gritando de dolor

Darién la tenía en sus piernas y percato que su pantalón estaba llenado de sangre

— Serena respira. — asustado

— Me estoy muriendo. — voz débil

— No cariño. — Besándole la cara desesperación y acariciándole el cabello – todo va a salir bien, solo respira

Serena no pudo decir nada más se desmallo nuevamente

En mansión Kumada

Rey se encontraba esperando que Nicolás bajara, tenía que darle dos noticias muy importantes. Por ella jamás hubiera regresado, su abuelo y su padre insistieron que debía decirle a Nicolás que será padre. Ella se sorprendió, cuando se hizo una prueba porque su periodo no bajaba. No quería decir nada a nadie hasta que fue a retirar los exámenes, su padre y abuelo se volvieron locos con la noticia, ahora ella estaba muy insegura. No iba a quitarle la oportunidad de su hijo de conocer a su padre. Su madre hizo con ella

Neherenia bajando las escaleras

— Rey. — asombrada y asustada, aun tenía su cara muy hinchada

Ella quedo mirándola, la verdad se le había pasado la mano. Igual se lo merecía

— Vine hablar con su hijo. — cruzando los brazos

— Aquí estoy. — el bajando las escaleras y acercándose a ella

— Toma.- ella entregándole unos papeles – los papeles del divorcio – entregándole otro sobre – esto, es la confirmación de que estoy embarazada

Nereheria y Nicolás quedaron de piedra

— Sí. Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe.- suspirando – no voy a cometer lo mismo error que mi madre, ya lo sabes. Por cierto, esto no cambia nada

— Claro que sí.- nerehenia – mi nieto o nieta, tiene que crecer con sus abuelos.

— Eso lo veremos en un par de meses.- ella seria

— ¿Podemos hablar en el despacho? – mirándola

— Sí.- seria

Nicolás y ella se fueron para el despacho, cuando entraron ella se sentó en la silla, el quedo de pie

— Se que el hombre, estaba contigo en las fotos es tú padre.- mirándola – siento mucho por ser un estúpido. No te merezco y te daré el divorcio, sé que no merezco un perdón de ti

Rey quedo perpleja, no sabía que pensar. Estaba segura de algo no volvería con él jamás

— Ok, te estaré avisando de las consultas.- levantándose y retirándose

Nicolás se quedo sentado y sin evitar llorar, por estúpido perdió a la única mujer que ama.

En la clínica

Darién había llegado con serena en sus brazos, gritando desesperadamente. Su mujer estaba muy pálida y estaba sangrando mucho, los enfermeros le quitaron serena de sus brazos para llevarla a cirugía

Unas horas después

Darién estaba impaciente y no paraba de caminar por todo el pasillo, las personas lo miraban con extrañeza y murmuraban

— Hermano.- hotaru llegando - ¿Qué paso?

— No lo sé.- abatido – llegue del trabajo y se sentía mal, de repente se doblo de dolor…. Fue horrible – llorando – verla así – abrazándola – no quiero que se muera

Hotaru abrazándolo con fuerza

— No pasara.- sonriéndole – serena es muy fuerte y el bebé estará bien

— No lo sé.- separándose de ella – mira mi sangre – señalándole su pantalón y su camisa

Ella no puedo decir nada

— Familiares, Sr Chiba.- el médico acercándose

— Yo.- Darién casi corriendo hacia él – dime ¿Cómo está, mi esposa y mi bebé? – asustado

— Sr Chiba.- mirándolo con seriedad – no tengo muy buenas noticias

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Nai SD

Magguie Aino

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

christydechiba

Starvenus

naiara moon

eloina- morenozabala

Guest

Bienvenida A:

isabel20: extraña sus comentarios, ojala estés bien. Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo # 9

Darién quedo mirando al médico, tenía mucho miedo que le dijera que serena y su bebé no estaban con vida

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto hotaru angustiada

— La señora perdió mucha sangre. — Mirándolos – lamentablemente perdió a uno de los bebés

— ¿Cómo que bebés? – Darién perplejo — ¿Cuántos bebés habla?

Medico dio un largo suspiro

— Estaba esperando mellizos, cuando son mellizos son dos sacos diferentes, cuando la trajo uno esta desprendido. Mientras que el otro. No recibió ningún daño, su esposa se encuentra muy débil. Debe de permanecer en cama por un par de semanas, nada de intimidad.— mirándolos – siento mucho, no poderle salvar la vida de su hijo – apenado, su esposa le había pasado un caso similar unos años atrás. Sucedía algo parecido, se sentía culpable e inútil.

— Gracias a usted. Por salvar la vida de mi esposa e hijo. — Agradecido — ¿y me puede explicar, porque mi esposa? Tuvo ese aborto.

— Estamos realizándole exámenes. — mirándolo con seriedad

— ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto él

— Claro. — Mirándolo – sígame

Darién lo siguió, su hermana se encargo de avisarle a su familia del estado de salud de su cuñada, al enterarse de la noticia no pudieron evitar sentir tristeza por el angelito que no, podrán conocer. Lo importante que su otro sobrino o sobrina estaba bien y su madre recuperándose.

Cuando él entro no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, alado de su esposa estaba un monitor que reflejaba los signos vitales del pequeño que estaba dentro de su mujer, ahora sentía un enorme vacío. No podía explicar, tan solo imaginarse que ese pequeño que no llego a conocerlo. En su cabeza solo pensaba. A quien se parecía. A ella o a él, seria travieso o tranquilo. Su hijo estaría solo todo el resto de su vida, los gemelos y mellizos unen un vínculo enorme desde el vientre, es imposible que sea roto. Coloco su mano en el vientre de su esposa

— Hijo, se que perdiste a tú compañero. Te juro que investigare lo que sucedió, sí esa maldita vieja tuvo algo que ver, ni esconderse bajo la tierra. No será garantía de nada. — Sollozando – campeón lucha por estar con papi y mami y tú hermanito armando. Tú tampoco nos dejes.

— Darién. — voz débil serena y abriendo lentamente los ojos — ¿Qué sucedió? – mirándolo y alarmándose al verlo llorar. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado — ¿el bebé?

— Cálmate. — Leve sonrisa – él bebé está bien

— ¿Y por qué estas así? – sin creerle

— Lo que te voy a decir, tómalo con calma. — le pidió acariciándole el cabello

Ella asintió

— El médico, me dijo. — Tratando de sonar tranquilo y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, no podía evitar estar nervioso – estamos esperando mellizos – mirándola

— Mellizos. — sin poderlo creer — ¿y cómo que estamos?

— Perdimos uno amor. — Agarrándole la mano – tuviste un aborto

Ella negando

— Mentira. — comenzando a llorar, tocándose el vientre. Al hacerlo, sintió un vacio ella no sabría explicar, supo de inmediato que es verdad. Cuando se acariciaba su vientre, sentía una sensación muy grande, nunca sintió con armando – mi bebé

— Amor. — Mirándola – debes cálmate

— ¡No! – Gritando de dolor — ¿quiero a mi bebé? – Desesperada – lo quiero, ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué? – alterándose

— Por favor. — Decía mirándola y apretando el botón de emergencia – cálmate, te hará daño

Serena golpeaba las sabanas con sus puños, símbolo de dolor y rabia, quería a su bebé de vuelta. Nada podría devolvérselo

El médico entro y las enfermeras

— Salga. — pidió la enfermera

— No. — Seriedad – me quedare con mi mujer e hijo

El médico se acerco a ella y la miro con seriedad

— ¿Quiere perder al otro bebé? – brusquedad

Ella se calma y se dio de cuenta que su actitud podría llevarse al pequeño que le quedaba. Respiro profundamente y negó con la cabeza

— Se que es duro. — Suavidad – me paso igual. Piense que es un angelito que esta cuidándolos a ustedes dos.

Ella no dijo nada y el médico salió después de revisarla nuevamente, Darién se quedo con ella apretándole la mano

— Darién. — Susurrando – yo no hice nada. Para que pasara

— Lo sé. — Dándole un beso en la frente – descansa, voy hablar con el médico – dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando abrió estaba su hermana setsuna

— Hermanito. — abrazándolo

— Gracias por venir. — Abrazándola con fuerza – puedes quedarte, con sere. Quiero hablar con el médico

— Está bien. — separándose de él para entrar en la habitación

Darién camino por toda la clínica buscando al doctor, hasta que lo encontró

— Necesito un favor de usted. — mirándolo con seriedad

— Dígame. — él medico

— Quiero, que le haga una prueba a mi bebé de que murió. Sí fue natural o algo lo provoco. — dolido

— Cuente, con eso. — él médico alejándose

Unos meses después

Serena estaba muy feliz acariciándose su vientre abultado de siete meses, el médico le pidió que no sé hiciera tantas ecografías por lo que había sucedido, para ella y Darién no fue fácil recuperarse, dos meses descubrieron que la madre de ella le había provocado el aborto. Él le reclamó y la culpo de la muerte de su hijo, ella no puedo evitar llorar por su bebito, sí le hubiera pedido que se fuera antes. Ahora su bebé estuviera con vida. Aquella noticia los distancio bastante, sin contar que volvió a sus largos viajes, llevándose armando con él.

Darién sentía que sí no tenía a su hijo, con el estaba perdido. No era bueno que serena estuviera sola, contaba con diana y sus hermanas que estaban animándola. Un mes completo sin verla, armando solo estaba por unos días acompañándolo. Tan solo de verla le hacía recordar todo el sufrimiento, que vieron luego de darla de alta, cómo ella lloraba y el acompañándolo. Le dolía solo sentir las pataditas de un solo bebé.

Tokio

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Darién bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió se quedo asombrado de ver a serena sonriendo con la ropita de bebé que tenía en sus manos. Se acerco con cuidado y la abrazo por la espalda. Puedo sentir a su bebé moverse

— Darién. — ella susurro, conocía perfectamente las manos de su esposo

— ¡Papi! – Exclamo armando feliz – sabes, hoy sabremos que sexo es el bebé – sonriendo

— Así. — sin querer dejar de sentir a su bebé – hoy sabremos es un campeón o una campeona

— Sí. — serena feliz

— Papi. ¿Te quedaras para siempre? – mirándolo

— Claro que sí. — Soltando a su esposa, para cargarlo – estaba ocupado. Ya no me iré más

— Darién. — serena esperanzada

— Tenemos que hablar. — mirándola con seriedad

— Claro. — ella ilusionada

Darién estuvo un rato jugando con su hijo, hasta que lo dejo entretenido con el televisor. Fue para su habitación, ahí encontró la imagen más hermosa serena en ropa interior. No pudo evitar sonreír, ver su abultado vientre, hermoso sin una marca de estrías

— Estás preciosa. — Acercándose a ella y tocándole el vientre – estoy seguro es un niño. Quiero que se llame Endimión.

— Estamos conectados. — Ella sonriendo – había decidido, sí seria niño así lo llamaría. En honor a tú padre – feliz y colocando la mano de ella en la suya – Darién, no podemos estar así

— Claro que no. — Mirándola a los ojos – se que no es tú culpa, sí no te hubieras tomado ese maldito jugo – dolido – estuviera aquí – acariciándole el vientre

— Por favor. — Separándose de él – no me hagas sentir, más culpable de lo que me siento – comenzando a llorar — ¿acaso jamás me perdonaras? – mirándolo

— Serena. — Acercándose a ella – quiero olvidarlo. No puedo – desesperado.

— No podemos seguir así. — ella tristeza — ¿quiero el divorcio?

En mansión Kumada

Rey estaba sentada en el mueble, esperando que su aun esposo bajara para irse a consulta, no sabía por qué le había pedido que pasara por él a buscarlo para la consulta, para saber cómo esta su hija.

— Hola. — Nick acercándose a su nuera — ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

— Muy bien gracias. — sonriéndole, platicar con ha sido más agradable con su suegra – esperando a Nicolás para irnos a consulta

— Mi mujer me comento, es niña. — Sonriendo orgulloso – siempre, quise tener una hija

— Ahora la va a tener. — Alegre — ¿y cómo se va a llamar?

— Nicol. — Sonriendo – se que suena más a nicoles, aun se puede cambiar

— Con cuidado. — Neherenia a su hijo, ayudándolo a bajar

— Sí mamá

Rey se levanto, para mirar que le había pasado a su casi ex esposo, se preocupo al verlo con un pie vendado

— ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto rey mirándolo

— Rodé por las escaleras. — Respondió bajando con cuidado – sí no es porque estaba en pocos escalones, no estuviera así

— Hijo. — Su madre mirándolo — ¿estás seguro, que no los acompañe?

— No, le pediré al chofer que nos lleve. — le informo

— Lo siento. — Rey seria – traje mi auto, nos vamos solos tú y yo – cruzando los brazos

— Está bien. — Colocándose las muletas – eso sí, tenme paciencia

— Sí. — ella

Los dos salieron de la mansión Kumada, para dirigirse a la consulta médica

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena estaba esperando una respuesta de su marido

— Dime. — desesperándose

— No, puedo. — Él mirándola a los ojos – separarme de ti y menos de nuestros bebés, el mes que tuve sin verte. Me dolió mucho, voy a olvidar. Lo juro – acercándose a ella y besándola con pasión

Serena estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo de nuevo, volverían hacer una verdadera familia.

— Papás. — armando entrando

Darién y serena se separan y sonrieron

— Cómo que es costumbre de nuestro hijo. Interrumpir en los momentos menos indicados. — Darién en susurro

Serena sonrió

— Mami. — Él niño mirándola, aun estaba en ropa interior – vístete, quiero saber sí tendré una hermana o hermano

— Lo que digas jefe. — serena divertida

Darién y armando se quedaron en la habitación, ella de vistió rápido colocándose un vestido azul marino sin mangas, unas sandalias bajas, se maquillo suavemente, tomo su bolso y su carpeta donde lleva la documentación de su bebé

— Vámonos. — mirándolos

— Súper. — sonriendo armando y agarrando la mano de su madre, mirando a su padre – papi camina

— Vamos

La familia Chiba Tsukino, salieron de la casa. Darién prefirió manejar su auto en vez que lo llevara zafiro, miro armando que estaba muy emocionado le acariciaba el vientre a su madre, cuando llegaron a la consulta se sorprendió a encontrar a rey y Nicolás ahí también.

— Hola sere. — Rey acercándose a ellos — ¿Y qué es? – tocándole el vientre

— Ni idea. — Sonriendo ella – quiero que sea niño, una princesita no me caería mal

— Y tú. — pregunto alegre

— Niña. — Feliz – todavía estoy que no lo creo

— Siempre, es así la primera vez. — serena ilusionada, recordar cómo fue con armando

— Vamos a sentarnos. — Darién acercándose a ellas – no puede estar mucho tiempo levantada

— Es verdad. — Serena sonriendo – vamos a sentarnos juntas – mirando a rey

— Claro

Las amigas se sentaron juntas, Darién se alejo con armando. Parecía que ella solas estaban en su mundo de maternidad

— Darién. — Nicolás acercándose a él

— Hola. — él formalidad — ¿y cómo has estado?

— Bien. — Mirando su tobillo – vamos a decir que mejorando. Un fracaso en mi matrimonio. Me estoy divorciando – abatido

— No sabía nada. — Comento Darién atónito — ¿y que van hacer con la bebé?

— Aun estamos, en eso. — Tristeza – rey está muy molesta y tampoco quiero obligarla a nada.

— Me parece que, no estás luchando por ella. Sé que el matrimonio no es fácil, tenemos que luchar por nuestra mujer. — serio

— Lo voy a intentar. — animoso

— Hazlo, al pasó te que vas. Te quedaras sin mujer e hija. — armando mirándolos

Darién y Nicolás quedaron perplejos por las palabras del pequeño

— ¿Qué? – pregunto niño inocente

— Pareja Kumada Hino. — llamo la secretaria

— Es mi turno. — Nicolás caminando con dificultad, rey se acerco a él – tranquila entra, tú primero

— Vamos los dos. — ella mirándolos

Los dos entraron, rey fue a colocarse la bata para. Mientras Nicolás miraba las fotos que tenía el médico ahí

— ¿Y esos bebés? — extrañado

— Son todos los bebés que traje al mundo. — sonriéndole

— Wow son muchos. — Impresionado – nazca mi pequeña, estará aquí

El médico sonrió

— Claro que sí, ¿y cómo se llamara? – mirándolo

— Nicol. — rey saliendo y mirándolos

— Lindo nombre. — el médico alegre

— Gracias. — Nicolás aun sorprendido, nunca se imagino que rey le colocara su nombre parecido al de él. Estaba dichoso por

— Vamos a ver, cómo está la nena de papi. — mirándolos

Rey se acostó en la cama, él medico le aplico el gel para ver a la pequeña, cuando comenzó a frotar ahí estaba la bebé

— Ahí está mi niña.- rey emocionada

— Está perfectamente, sigue así. Tendrás un embarazo muy tranquilo.- le informo

— Gracias doctor.- Nicolás feliz

Después de que Nicolás y rey salieran, serena y Darién entraron con su hijo mayor, el doctor reviso a con cuidado por su perdida y cuando llego el momento de saber el sexo

— Wow.- médico sonriendo – parece que tendremos otro pequeño

— ¡Es niño! – los padres emocionados

— Sí.- sonriéndoles - ¿Y cómo se llamara?

— Endimión.- dijeron los padres orgullosos

— Lindo nombre.- sonriéndoles y mirando armando - ¿dime, campeón. Te agrada la idea de tener un hermanito?

— Sí, súper.- sonriendo feliz

— Es una verdadera lástima. Que la niña no esté aquí.- señalando el monitor – hubieran tenido el par

Aquellas palabras borraron la felicidad de su rostro, el médico les había comentado que, sí deseaban saber el sexo del feto, ellos no querían saberlo. Ahora de enterarse que fue una niña hizo sentirse, peor de lo que se sentían

En toda a consulta serena no podía decir una sola palabra, su esposo preguntaba y estaba pendiente de lo que su esposa necesitaba en los pocos meses de embarazo que le quedaban, cuando salieron del consultorio. Serena subió al auto, cuando sintió que Darién arranco. No pudo evitar soltar su llanto, alarmando a padre e hijo.

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

isabel20

Starvenus

Guest

Magguie Aino

Nai SD

Christydechiba

naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Nadya

Dulce


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo # 10

— Amor cálmate. — pidió Darién

Ella negó con la cabeza, se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hija. Siente cómo sí todo volviera de nuevo.

— Mami. — Armando asustado – no es bueno para el bebé

Serena trato de tranquilizarse y no lastimar a su bebé, respiro profundamente, cuando sintió que estaban por llegar a la casa, se quito el cinturón de seguridad, Darién no estaciono muy bien el auto, cuando ella bajo a toda prisa y entro a la casa, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, camino hasta la cama y se sentó, necesita desahogarse, aliviar un poco su dolor, hacerse a la idea que no podrá tener esa niña que venía acompañada de Endimión.

Darién bajo del auto, ayudo a su hijo a salir y lo miro

— Ve con diana a jugar.

Armando asintió y se fue para el jardín, el hijo de zafiro y diana había llegado unos días antes, diamante a pesar que es un hombre adulto, le gustaba jugar con él y enseñarle trucos de magia, lo veía divertido

Darién subió a la habitación, ahí estado su esposa llorando desconsoladamente, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con cuidado

— Cálmate serena. — le rogo – piensa en el bebé

— Nuestra hija. — Abrazándolo con fuerza – quiero a mi hija. Yo tengo la culpa

— Tú no tienes la culpa. — Levantándole mentón – tú, eres inocente. De las locuras de tú madre – sinceridad – tú y nuestra hija fueron víctimas de ella. Te lo juro que me las a va a pagar.

— No, me perdono. Fui una ingenua e idiota. — Furiosa consigo misma – yo tenía que dudar en ella, ella nunca me quiso

— No podemos hacer nada. — abrazándola – solo tenemos que ser positivos. Tener a nuestra hija cómo un angelito que nos cuida desde el cielo, anímate – leve sonrisa

Ella miro con sus ojos aun brillosos y le regalo una leve sonrisa

— Voy a intentarlo. Endimión y armando necesitan una madre alegre.

— Exacto. — Dándole un beso en los labios – superaremos esto juntos

— Gracias, amor. — sonriéndole

— Te quiero mucho. — sinceridad

Serena lo miro y lo abrazo

En mansión Kumada

Rey miraba cómo Nicolás estaba tratando de caminar

— Necesitas ayuda. — sonriendo

— No te burles, rey. — quejándose

— Te vez muy cómico. — riéndose

— Vamos. — intentando abrir la puerta, intento caminar un poco más, la muleta se resbalo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, golpeándose la cabeza

Ella quedo paralizada, estaban bromeando. Parecía que estaba inconsciente, se fue hacia él y noto que estaba desmallado, puedo notar sangre. Se había golpeado con el filo de la escalera

— Nico. — asustada y moviéndolo – responde, por favor. No quiero ser viuda y menos embarazada

Neherenia abrió la puerta para salir y al ver a su hijo ahí tirado, le dio una crisis y empezó a gritar

— ¿Qué le paso? – neherenia alterada y acercándose a su hijo

— Tropezó. — Comenzando a llorar – no quiero que le pase nada

— Tranquilízate. — Mirando que se estaban acercándose unos guardaespaldas – llévenlo para la habitación y tú – mirando a rey – llama al doctor tomoe

— Sí

Rey entro a la casa y tomo el teléfono para llamar al médico de la familia Kumada, cuando logro comunicarse con el doctor, fue para la habitación de nicoles, encontró a neherenia intentando detener la sangre

— No sé detiene. — ella nerviosa

— El médico, ya viene. — rey entrando

— Mi niño. — Angustiada – no soportaría perder otro hijo

— ¿Otro hijo? – rey atónita

Nick entro a la habitación

— ¿Qué le paso? — alarmado

— Se cayó. — su nuera

— Tomoe viene en camino. — Le comenta su esposa sin dejar de mirar a su hijo – tiene que estar bien – llorando – no puedo soportar perder otro hijo – abrazando a su esposo

— Tranquilízate. — El abrazándola – Nicolás estará bien

Rey no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de neherenia, ¿Por qué nico? Jamás le dijo su hermano que murió, quedo muy pensativa, no sé había percatado que Nick le estaba hablando

— Hija. — él preocupado

— Diga. — ella apenada

— Salgamos. — Mirándola – llego tomoe

Rey salió acompañada de los padres de Nicolás y quedo parada en la puerta, saber de él

— Hija ven. — Nick mirándola – vamos a esperar en la sala

— No, quiero. — Mirándolo – no quiero separarme de él

— Hija, tomoe se tardara algo y no es bueno para mi nieta. — suavidad

— Está bien. — alejándose un poco de la habitación

Diez minutos después

En la sala

Neherenia no podía evitar llorar, Nick estaba consolándola

— Cálmate mujer. — El mirándola – no le pasara nada

— Primero perdí a mi princesa y no quiero perder a Nicolás. — abrazándolo con fuerza

Tomoe bajo las escaleras y se acerco a ellos

— ¿Y mi esposo, cómo está? – rey asustada

— El golpe fue fuerte, le agarre unos puntos. Reacciono y le pedí que mañana se tomara una radiografía – no sé preocupen le hice las pruebas necesarias. Pueden verlo, sí me necesitan pueden llamarme a mí al número de mi esposa sets una. — Mirándolos – me despido

— Gracias, tomoe. — Nick agradecido – mañana te envió el cheque

— Ok. — tomoe se retiro

Rey y sus suegros subieron para la habitación, cuando entraron a la habitación. Ahí estaba Nicolás mirando el techo

— Hijo. — neherenia acercándose a él — ¿y cómo te sientes?

— Bien, me duele la cabeza. — Sonriéndole – creo que los asuste – mirándolos a todos

— Idiota. — Rey con lágrimas en los ojos – casi dejas a nicol sin papá

El sonrió

— Aun sigo aquí

— Hijo, gracias a Dios que estas bien. — Su padre – es mejor que descanses – mirando a su esposa y nuera – salgamos

— No. — dijeron las mujeres

— Yo me quedare con el. — rey mirándolos

— Cuando, desees descansar. Avísame. — neherenia

Los padres de Nicolás salieron de la habitación, rey camino hasta él y se sentó en la cama

— Ven. — Sonriéndole – acuéstate a mi lado

Rey lo miro y hizo lo que su esposo le pidió, estaba a su lado sintió como él la abrazaba, se sentía extraña. Tenía meses sin sentir sus caricias.

— Gracias a Dios que estoy bien, hubiera sido un golpe duro para ti y mis padres. — soltó nostálgico, cuando reaccione y miro a tomoe agradeció a Dios de estar bien y ver crecer a su hija.

— Nicolás, ¿Por qué no me dijiste, tuviste una hermana? – mirándolo

El quedo sorprendido, no puede ser que sus padres le contaron de su hermana hikary. Sus padres sufrieron mucho con su muerte y su madre se volvió muy posesiva con él y una parte la entendía. Nunca más podía tener otro hijo o hija. Su hermanita hikary fue concebida para ser la princesita de los Kumada solo duro dos meses de vida, había nacido enferma y no soporto.

— Nació enferma. Hikary murió después de dos meses de a ver nacido. Yo tenía siete años, no puedo negarlo era una bebé hermosa de cabello negro cómo la noche y sus ojos verdes. Cómo los míos. Una verdadera muñequita. — con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – cuando, pueda le pediré una foto a mamá

— Lo siento nico. — ella tristeza, noto que aun le duele. Ahora podía entender a nerehenia porque estaba tan celosamente a su hijo. Debió de ser horrible perder una hija más siendo tan pequeña – una parte, puede entender a tú madre

— No sabes, lo que mi madre sufrió y lo que lloro por mi hermanita. Jure a que sería el hijo perfecto. Esa tristeza se fuera y se convirtiera en felicidad. Único rebelde que hice fue casarme contigo – le revelo

— Nicho. — asombrada, sabía que algunas veces hacia cosas a escondidas para que sus padres no sé decepcionara. Saber que todo lo hacía para que su madre no llorara más. La cautivo. Se notaba que amaba a su madre – eres especial

— Tú también lo eres. — dándole un beso en los labios

Rey acepto el beso de su esposo, gustosa

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba un poco más tranquila, mirando cómo su hijo se divertía con la magia que hacia su amigo diamante. Sonrió un poco al ver la cara de su hijo de sorpresa. Cuando diamante le mostro un hermoso conejo de su sombrero

— Wow. — Armando encantado – me lo puedo quedar – mirando a su madre

— Claro que sí, campeón. — Darién entrando con visitas – ahora vino una loca rubia a visitarte – riéndose

— Tonto. — Mina rempujándolo – prima ¿Cómo estás? – sonriendo

— Bien. — Leve sonrisa — ¿y en dónde está aya?

— Hola tía. — La pequeña abrazándola con amor y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla — ¿y que es niña o niño? – tocándole el vientre

— Se llama Endimión

Aya sonrió alegre

— ¡Otro novio, para mí!

Darién soltó una carcajada al ver a armando pálido

— Hijo ven, saluda a tú futura esposa

Armando negó y salió corriendo

— Amor, no corras. Igual siempre caes en mis brazos. — salió aya corriendo a toda velocidad

Diamante que presencio la escena, quedo bastante sorprendido

— Es bastante rápida

— Está en carreras. — Mina orgullosa – le he dicho, tiene que alcanzar todo lo que desee.

— Pobre de mí nene. — serena sonriendo y para después soltar una carcajada

Darién estaba feliz de ver a su esposa con esa hermosa sonrisa, necesitaba verla alegre. Su misión es verla de nuevo sonreír

Mina se quedo con su prima platicando sobre muchas cosas, colocándola al día de todo lo que ha vivido. En todo este tiempo que esta fuera de Japón, ella le conto que tuvo dos perdidas después de tener a su hija aya. Serena quedo sorprendida cómo su prima le contaba con aquella tranquilidad, estaba seguro que aun no podía contarle lo que le paso a su hija. No sé sentía preparada

Darién y serena han podido llevar su vida normal y sonriendo a la vida, disfrutando día a día a sus hijos, armando cada vez se comportaba cómo un hombrecito, estuvieron orgulloso de estar en su graduación de pasar a la escuela, Darién no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz de tener un hijo tan inteligente. Ese día serena no puedo evitar las lágrimas su hijo. Había logrado su primer logro académico y se sorprendió al ver que recibió un reconocimiento por ser el mejor de toda la institución. Sus vidas estaban perfectas solo esperando que naciera el pequeño Endimión

Rey y Nicolás decidieron darse una oportunidad, neherenia le pidió disculpa a rey le explico todo sobre su hija hikary, se conmovió mucho al saber cómo neherenia había sufrido, no sé había vuelto amigas al menos tenía un trato cordial, los esposos decidieron irse al departamento de rey y vivir una vida a solas, cómo una pareja normal

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

— ¡Darién! – grito serena desesperada

Darién salió corriendo para la habitación y entro a su esposa arrodillada en el suelo

— ¿Qué pasa? – asustándose

— Endimión. — a duras penas y tratando de respirar – Va a nacer

Hola gracias por comentar A:

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

Eli Chiva

Serekino Kaoru

Nadya

Christydechiba

Nai SD

Magguie Aino

Guest

isabel20

Starvenus

naiara moon

Bienvenida A:

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo # 11

Darién quedo perplejo y apenas faltaba dos semanas para que naciera su hijo, miro el reloj eran las tres de la madrugada, había salido a comer un poco de fruta, cuando escucho los gritos de su esposa

— Voy avisarle a diana.- ayudándola a levantarla, para dejarla en la cama e ir a buscar a su nana, antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios y corrió hacia el piso de abajo, toco la puerta de su nana con desesperación y recordó que diana y zafiro se había ido para la fiesta de compromiso de su hijo diamante con su prometida esmeralda, salió de bueno para su habitación y encontró a su esposa tratando de levantarse

— Dios.- quejándose – no salgo más nunca embarazada, sí le vuelve a salir con el chistecito que se te olvido usar un desgraciado preservativo. Te lo corto – adolorida – con armando no fue así – respirando agitadamente

— Cálmate.- acercándose a ella

— ¡No me toques! – airada y sollozando - ¡Me duele!

— Vamos para la clínica. Tomoe.- acordándose de su cuñado, la realidad que no le gustaba molestarlo. No llamaba a hotaru, hace dos meses que se entero que estaba embarazada. Todos se sorprendieron enterarse que contaba con seis meses de embarazo, a los pocos días su vientre se abultado, desde que supo de su sobrino. Muy poco trata de molestarla – le pediré a setsuna que venga

— Haz algo.- serena sintiendo que no soportaría mas – creo que no me dará tiempo de llegar a la clínica – asustada

— Quédate quieta.- le ordeno – el salió de la habitación, para hablar con su hermana y cuñado. Sabía que serena se tardaría un par de horas que su hijo naciera, cuando su hijo armando nació, estuvo cinco horas en labor.

En la habitación

Ella camino hacia el baño, observo que tenía todo el pantalón lleno de sangre, se lo quito y prefirió quedarse sin nada abajo, abrió el grifo de la tina, no sabía ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sentía que tenía que hacerlo, cuando entro se sintió muy relajada y sin previo aviso las contracciones comenzaron a ser un poco más fuertes, ella respiraba y profundamente, después soltar el aire, miro el reloj y observo que las contracciones eran de cada cinco minutos a tres, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Su bebé nacería ¡Ya! Intento levantarse, sintió un peso debajo de su intimida, instinto metió su mano sintió cabello, se alarmo. Intento no pujar, era imposible. Siguió pujando y rogándole a Dios que no le pasara nada a su bebé

Afuera de la habitación

Darién fue a ver su hijo armando, se sorprendió en verlo despierto y mirándolo

— ¿Qué haces despierto? – le pregunto

— Escuche a mamá gritar.- mirándolo - ¿y en dónde está?

— Serena.- él salió corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación no la encontró ahí, abrió la puerta del baño. Quedo sin palabras, su esposa sostenía a su hijo en brazos y sonrió

— Te dije, que no iba a llegar a la clínica.- ella mirándolo y sonriendo

— Wow.- armando emocionado y acercándose a él – Endimión, eres muy guapo

Endimión está entretenido con sus manos en la boca

— Mi hijo.- acercándose a él y sonriendo – Bienvenido Endimión Chiba – orgulloso

— Tenemos que ir a la clínica.- ella un poco asustada – aun sigue unido a mí y no puedo, estar en agua tanto tiempo

El timbre sonó

— Voy abrir.- Darién mirándolos – armando cuídalos y grita sí pasa algo – el salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras con un agilidad, abrió la puerta se asombro en ver a sus hermanas ahí con su esposos

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – hotaru seria

— Los reclamos para después.- mirándolos – tomoe, sere no pudo más y el bebé nació. Están en la tina

Tomoe subió las escaleras corriendo a toda prisa, sus hermanas estaban perplejas

— ¡Ya! – Dijeron emocionadas - ¿Quién se parece?

— Después chicas.- seiya sonriendo – mejor vayamos para arriba

Todos subieron para arriba y Darién se extraño al ver a su hijo a fuera de la habitación

— Tío me saco.- armando serio

— Quédate aquí con tus tíos.- su padre y entrando a la habitación, entro a su esposa en la cama - ¿y cómo están?

— Bien, llame a una ambulancia.- le comento – no pueden estar aquí

— Lo entiendo

Endimión soltó su primer llanto y serena le acaricio la mejilla

— Tranquilo, mamá está aquí.- mirándolo con amor

— Se parece a los dos.- tomoe sonriendo – no sé puede negar, es blanco cómo serena.

— Así fue armando, nació blanquito y luego cambio.- sonriendo, su hijo tenía un color de piel un moreno suave cómo el suyo, a pesar que armando parecía que heredaría el color de su madre, no fue así pocos días su piel cambio – Endimión será igual

Ella no quiso decir nada y solo tenía ojos para su pequeño. Quién le había robado el corazón cómo lo hizo su hijo armando.

Antes que llegaron los paramédicos, Darién tapo a serena. Se fue con ella para la clínica, pocos minutos después sus hermanas con sus esposos, su hijo se dirigieron a la clínica.

En la clínica

Serena y Endimión fueron atendidos con rapidez, su esposo se quedo en la sala de espera y suspirando estaba realmente feliz con la llegada de su hijo. Adoraba a serena por darles unos hijos maravillosos y sanos. Se quedo esperando hasta que una enfermera aviso que pasara a verlos, cuando entro a la habitación, su esposa lo estaba amantándolo

— No, nació muy bien y está comiendo.- el contento y dándole un beso en los labios a su mujer, que duro unos minutos

Serena sonrió enamorada y miro a su hijo

— Es hermoso, Darién es un principito.

— Se parece a ti y a mi.- mirando al pequeño – saco mi cabello negro cómo armando, los genes Chiba es muy fuerte – orgulloso

— Claro.- ella riéndose – tiene los ojos azules cómo los míos – detallándolo – hasta mi nariz

— Por fin la madre, hizo algo.- burlón

Su esposa lo miro mal

— Yo trabajo y lo hago bien.- sacándole la lengua

El volvió a besarla de una manera tan intimidad, ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse

— ¡Siguen así y vendrá otro! – setsuna abriendo la puerta y sonriendo

La pareja se separo y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

— Mami.- armando en brazos de su tío seiya – Endimión será mi amiguito de juego – mirándola

— Por supuesto. Sera cuando este más grandecito.- le explico con suavidad

— Es hermoso.- hotaru emocionada – ojala que Suichi se parezca a mi

— Sí, cómo no.- su esposo

Setsuna se alejo un poco. Ella tenía casi ocho años casada a un no podía concebir un hijo. Su esposo tomoe le propone que adopten se niega. Ver a sus hermanos con su propia familia le daba envidia

— Ven tía.- llamo serena sonriendo – Endimión, desea que seas tú que lo cargue primero

Ella sonrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cabecita.

— Te deseo, muchas bendiciones y Dios te de mucha vida y salud. Pequeño endy.- emocionada

Tomoe no quiso entrar, escuchar las palabras de su esposa, lo hizo sentirse mal, no poder darle el hijo que tanto desea. Se alejo de la habitación y prefirió caminar por los pasillos

— Mami.- armando mirándola - ¿quiero cargarlo?

— Cuando estemos en la casa.- su padre sonriéndole – Endimión es muy pequeñito, solo los adultos podemos cargarlo

Armando solo asintió y sonrió

— Esperare con ansias

— Vamos.- hotaru sonriendo – serena y endy necesitan descansar, nosotros también

— Mi esposa, tiene razón.- seiya mirándolos – vámonos

Armando se despidió de sus padres y se fue muy feliz, setsuna se quedo un rato con ellos, hasta que dejo dormido al recién nacido

Dos días después

Serena fue dado de alta con su pequeño, para sorpresa de todos el pequeño no daba señal que su piel fuera a cambiar, lo contrario estaba pálido, ella feliz. Darién no tanto, quería que su hijos tuvieran su color de piel. Sus hermanas estaban pendientes de su esposa y sobrinos.

En mansión Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba en la sala, estaba su prima visitándola con su hija, algunas amistades

— Gracias por sus regalos.- serena agradecida

— Es un gusto.- neherenia quién sostenía al pequeño – es tan hermoso, felicidades. Sera todo un rompe corazones, cómo su hermano

— Gracias, neherenia.- alegre

— Es todo un galán.- comento su amiga lita

— Es un príncipe.- rei sonriendo – sere, podemos ser consuegra. Me encantaría que nicol se casara con él

— No.- aya seria – armando y Endimión son míos

— Aya.- mina la regaño – solo puedes tener uno

Aya la miro mal y se fue a jugar con los niños, armando estaba jugando en pequeño Andy hijo de la señora furuhata

— Lo siento.- mina apenada – aya es un poco caprichosa

— Tú la criaste así.- hotaru sonriéndole – no puedo negarlo, mis sobrinos son unos galanes

Neherenia le entrego al niño a serena

— Toma

— Gracias.- recibiéndolo y sonriendo – es un principito

— Hola.- Darién entrando acompañado de su hermana setsuna – la tía le trajo, muchos regalos

— Qué bueno.- su esposa sonriendo

Setsuna se acerco a su cuñada le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro, hotaru noto que su hermana no estaba bien

— Permiso.- ella levantándose para reunirse con su hermana

Serena observo a Darién muy serio, igual se sentó y platico con las mujeres que estaban en su casa, pocas horas se retiraron todas. Informándole que pronto, los volverían avisar

— Darién qué pasa.- serena entregándole a su hijo

– Es setsuna

— ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto ella

— Tomoe le pidió el divorcio.- seriedad

Serena quedo estática, setsuna y tomoe han llevado un matrimonio ejemplar y sobre todo lo bien, que se han llevado durante estos años, cómo era posible que se fueran a divorciar

— Ellos son la pareja perfecta.

— Yo estoy, que aun no lo creo.- le confesó y mirándola – vamos con ella

Ellos fueron para el jardín, ahí estaba setsuna llorando. Darién se sentía muy mal por su hermana, no sabía cómo ayudarla y lo peor. Tampoco deseaba que amara aun hombre y no recibir nada a cambio

En Inglaterra

Selene estaba tomando un poco de café, cuando le dio curiosidad de mirar la farándula japonesa.

— Wow, muchas cosas interesante.- observo una nota en especial – "Hijo del empresario Darién Chiba"

— Nació un par de días el segundo hijo, la feliz pareja Serena Chiba y Darién Chiba quién le colocaron el nombre de Endimión. En honor a su abuelo paterno, según el nuevo papá está feliz con la llegada de su segundo hijo, su hermanito armando está muy contento de tenerlo en casa. Su esposa se está recuperando favorablemente, para sorpresa de todos, bebé nació en la mansión Chiba Tsukino y no una clínica prestigiosa de Japón, según fuente muy cercana en pequeño endy, cómo le dicen cariñosamente, herero el color de su madre y tiene ciertas fracciones de ella. Y lo demás de Sr Chiba, todos esperan conocerlo. Algunas conocidos lo bautizaron como el "Principito"

Selene tiro la revista y estaba furiosa

— Maldito, Darién.- frenética – la abuela hará una pequeña visita – sonriendo maliciosamente

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Usako-Chiba-T

Christydechiba

yesqui2000

familiachibatsukino

Magguie Aino

isabel20


End file.
